Rising Action
by InkstainedHands1177
Summary: Sherlock sighed and relaxed into his brother's car, which was just outside the Yard. "They're keeping something from me. Something big. Important. John's scared." ((Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gratiss, Steven Moffat, and Rick Riordan have all the ownership rights))
1. Chapter 1, Act I

**Act I – Rising Action**

Chapter 1

Molly gasped slightly as her knife slipped and cut her fingers through her gloves. "Fuck! Shit!" She yelped.

Hopping around her lab, she hurried over to the medical kit and started bandaging her hand.

"Damn, you've got a mouth."

She stiffened, inhaled sharply through her nose, and then exhaled with a sighed. "Yes?" Turning, she eyed the teen boy leaning against her door. He smirked and snapped the lock on her door. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "So you already know your lineage?"

She sighed and nodded. "A cy-"

"No names!" He interrupted. Molly nodded again, though she looked at him sharply for interrupting her. He tilted his head in an apologetic gesture.

She nodded her forgiveness. "A man with one eye almost killed me in primary school. Followed me home. Mum finally had to tell me what was different about me."

"And?"

"I'm closely related to Death it seems."

The boy frowned. "Death, the lesser known?"

She nodded slowly and only once. He sighed. "Good. I'm on the right track. You've never left UK?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, who are you?"

He frowned. "You know."

"I know your type. I just don't know who you are."

"Nico di'Angelo. I feel _very_ at home here in the morgue." He smiled gently. Her eyes widened.

"That's…impossible."

He looked at her stunned. "Wait, just how estranged _are_ you from your…distant relations overseas?"

She shrugged. "I only heard about my distant relations three years ago."

The boy sighed. "Who was your mentor?"

She hesitated and then whispered her answer to him. "…Daedalus…but he's gone now. Disappeared three years ago."

The boy, Nico, sighed again. "He's dead. I was there when he died. Murdered actually. Is there any replacement for him? Is everything under control here?"

She winced. "Me, and I certainly hope so, although I can't help but feel ill-suited for my tasks."

He blinked and then smiled. "Perfect. You'll do perfectly for the job. I hardly know you, but I know your type." He smiled at her, putting her at ease instantly. "My father sent me over to check on you guys. I was just told about our relatives over the Atlantic a few days ago." He shrugged. "Wasn't surprising, considering all the other revelations I've already been given. You know the real reason, I hope, behind these natural disasters that are becoming more common?"

She shuddered and nodded. "Hermes told me what's happening…the gods are nervous. They've closed themselves up." She shivered.

Nico nodded. "I understand. The other demigods still don't know completely what's going on. Well, I just wanted to check in and see what was up. Thank you."

He turned but stopped when she called out. "What was the revelation?"

He gave her a confused look. "You were never told?" She shook her head. He scoffed slightly at the gods, shooting a dark glance at the ceiling. "Rome never fell." He left the room without a trace that he had been there.

Molly frowned at his words and then…and then… Her eyes flew open wide. "Oh _shit_!" She knew. Her bleeding hand forgotten, she realized that she had to open a whole knew line of investigation. She needed to find out if there was a whole knew camp out there. She needed to create alliances, trade, bonds, and friendships, prepare for war too. She sighed in disappointment and pulled out her phone.

 _Sorry Jim. I have to cancel our date. Something came up, and I can't get out of it. : / ~Molly_

She slipped her phone into her pocket quickly, finished wrapping her hand, and locked up. She was doing her damn best to keep Sherlock Holmes and his brother off her scent…literally. She chuckled. Pulling her phone out again, she rang up the Director of Camp Olympia.

Hermes.

" _Hello, my dear co-Director! What brings you to call me?"_ The god's voice was faint, as if he was holding the phone away from his face. He sounded distracted.

She chuckled. "Juggling packages again, Errand Boy?"

He gave a slight laugh. _"Working late again, Morbid Molly?"_

She giggled and laughed, her voice echoing in the empty halls. "I can't help it if I find the dead to be great conversationalists!"

" _You have issues."_

She smirked and then her voice got serious. "Okay, why didn't you let me know about you family's…schizophrenic issues?"

He was quiet. _"Nico's seen you then? He's the only other demigod who knows."_

"Yes."

" _Sorry about not telling you. You're Greek. I was sworn."_

She growled. "Any other secrets?"

" _None. You know it all."_

"Good, because I can't really help train the demigods, unless I have all the answers variables. You know?"

Hermes snickered. _"Yeah, I know. You coming in for Camp a week early, right?"_

"Yep."

" _Sweet! See ya then, luv!"_

She chuckled. "See ya then, Sweets." Hanging up, Molly grabbed her bulky sweater and wrapped it around herself. She left the lonely building quietly.

Jim Moriarty watched her leave from his car. He frowned in thought. She broke off her date with him. Why?

She had been looking forward to having a night in with him and watching some sort of sports competition that she had recorded during the day, while she worked. He frowned deeper.

"She's hiding something, something not even Sherlock knows…but what?"

Jim smirked and started his car. He was going to find out.

 **Should I write more? Does this catch your interest? ; )**

 **Ink…**


	2. Chapter 2, Act I

Chapter 2

Molly sighed and stared at her autopsy report. She sighed again and finished it with cramped hands. It was at the end of her shift, and all she really wanted to do was sit on her sofa and do absolutely nothing. There was something relaxing in doing nothing. She smiled and filed her last piece of paper.

If she was lucky, she could go straight home with no distractions or delays.

"Molly! I need to see the body of Mr. Whitter!"

Molly leaned her head on her desk and gave a groan. Damn Sherlock.

"I'm going home, Sherlock."

He smiled easily. "Nonsense! You're staying here and helping me with this delightful case!"

Molly frowned. "Aren't you focusing on that other murder, the one with the severed ring fingers?"

"Pinky fingers, Molly! Pinky fingers! I solved that one last night. Got a new one! Excellent! Level nine! Come _along,_ Molly!"

Molly sighed and shook her head. Slipping her mobile out of her pocket, she texted Sam, another pathologist.

"Sherlock?"

the man was already heading to the morgue. She growled slightly. " _Sherlock!_ "

He stopped and turned. Molly leaned against the wall. "Listen, I've had an exhausting day. I have things to do after my shift. Sam can help you. He's very capable. I'm going home and soaking in a hot bath!" With that, Molly left the room for her locker. She grabbed her things, nodded once to Sam who was passing her, only to grab his arm.

"Listen, you haven't dealt with Sherlock yet, have you?"

The poor man shook his head. Molly sighed. "I'm sorry." With that, she left Bart's Hospital and headed home. She slipped out her phone and called Hermes.

"Heylo! I just wanted to tell you that I'll be coming over."

"Oh alright, darling, even though I _told_ you that you wouldn't get your alimony until tomorrow!" Hermes snickered.

She smiled slightly and laughed. "Nope, nothing in this whole wide word could stop me. I have a goal and things do to."

He sighed plaintively. "Oh very well, but do wipe your feet. Last time the sheets got so dirty from your sneakers."

Molly blinked. "Um…Herm, have you been getting into Mr. D's stock?"

He laughed. "Nope, Apollo and I just came back from bar hopping."

Molly blinked slowly and raised her hand for a cab. "uh huh…okay…you can get drunk then?"

"Oh yeah, just takes _a lot_ to do so." He hiccupped.

Molly just smirked and shook her head. "Okay, try not to drink too much, dearest."

She hung up and packed some things, hopped in her car that she hardly ever used and drove away, completely oblivious that she had an audience.

 **Unknown Location in London**

Jim frowned in thought. Molly drove to the countryside and then vanished completely from Sebastian's view.

"What was the location, exactly?" He murmured.

Seb had written down the exact longitude and latitude of the location, knowing that his boss would want that. He rattled off the numbers, and Jim frowned.

"That is in the middle of nowhere. Why would she go there?" He stood and muttered to himself mostly. "It doesn't make sense."

He looked at the file and then saw something that had escaped him previous. Molly Hooper's father was unknown. He froze. Unknown. This was a government file. Mycroft was very thorough.

He growled deep in his throat. "Get out, Seb."

The man left without a word. Jim pulled out his phone. "Hello Big Brother, I've got a request for you." His voice lilted like a distant song.

He chuckled at the obvious displeasure that his brother was showing. "Why of course it's three a. m. Allow me to congratulate you on a brilliant piece of deduction!"

He scowled slightly. "No this has nothing to do with Sherlock fucking Holmes. Not at the moment, at least. You've made it quite clear that you won't help me in his destruction."

He huffed. "I don't care!" Jim pouted, even though his brother couldn't see. "Listen, I didn't call you to talk about Sherlock. I called to talk about Mummy's family."

There was stunned silence. Then his brother spoke with caution, asking what it was about. Jim smirked.

"That caught your attention, did it?" He chuckled and then turned serious. "You've got an ear to the ground, plus you're Mummy's favorite. Is there anything in the UK that isn't anywhere else?"

He smiled as his brother hedged around a direct answer.

"Brother dear, please stop stammering."

With a sigh at the other end, Jim finally heard the answer he was hoping for. He chuckled. "In that case, Molly Hooper's a Demigod." His smile widened. "And she's just perrrrfect for the part I have planned." He hung up on his protesting brother.

 **Hey, for those are reading this story…please tell me it's worth continuing? Please? So far it feels like I'm writing to a wall. Anyway, I'll be updating this story every Sunday.**

 **Ink…**


	3. Chapter 3, Act I

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

 **Okay, I realized that I made a rather big mistake when it came to the PJO timeline. The first chapter was set** _ **after**_ **the Second Giant War. However, the rest of my story is set** _ **before**_ **the Second Giant War. So, please go back to chapter one and read the changes that I've made. It will help clear the rest of the confusion. ; )**

 **Thanks for your patience!**

 **Ink…**

Chapter 3

 **Camp Olympia**

Molly sighed and shook her head. She reclined at her desk and groaned. "Are you telling me that we don't have enough funds? Again?! _And_ that there isn't a camp for the Romans?!"

Hermes sighed. "We're an outlet here. Camp Half Blood is the biggest camp for the Greeks. Camp Jupiter is the biggest for the Romans. This is a backwater camp for those who can't afford to travel to the States. It's a halfway house." He frowned. "And no, there is no camp in Europe for Romans. Camp Olympia is the only demigod camp in this hemisphere."

Molly groaned again. "Terrific, a war is brewing, and we're standing alone. Any rich demigods who can donate money for our defense systems? Why aren't the gods providing for us anymore?!"

Hermes frowned, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Well…"

Molly's phone rang. It was Jim. She sighed. "I have to take this." Smiling slightly, even though the man couldn't see her, Molly answered. "Hey Jim! Sorry about breaking the date."

" _Honey, that's fine. I was just wondering what you might want to do when you got back from your trip."_

Molly frowned. "I don't know when- wait…how did you know I was on a trip?"

He chuckled. _"Mike told me. I was calling up because you weren't answering your phone."_

Molly sighed and shook her head. "Sorry for not giving you a heads up, Jim. I'll probably get back Monday, late. We could go out to the Songbird, if you want. Friday?"

" _Six?"_

Molly smiled. "Date. Bye, Jim."

" _See ya, Molly!"_

She smiled and hung up. Hermes was frowning. "Do you know this guy's last name?"

Molly frowned and nodded. "Moriarty. Jim Moriarty. He's from Ireland and works at St. Bart's in IT. Why?"

Hermes' frown deepened. "Molly…you might need to know something about this guy."

 **London, Unknown Flat**

Jim smiled slightly. "Seb? Give the orders to make that phone now. It's time to get this party started." He chuckled and twirled around in his desk chair.

 **Camp Olympia**

Molly stepped out of the Big House and walked across the grounds. She smiled at the kids. There was a large range, from five year olds to eighteen year olds. They all knew her as Missim. Originally, she had been known as Miss Molly, then it changed to Miss M, and then it finally changed to Missim. She didn't mind. She rather liked being a steady item in these children's lives.

"Missim! Missim!"

Molly laughed and scooped up Telia, daughter of Hermes. "'Ello Telia!"

She smiled and showed off her the space where her second front tooth use to be. Molly smiled and kissed the girl's forehead. "Go on, it's almost time for diner."

"Are we going to play capture the flag later?"

Molly smiled. That was right, it was Saturday. Molly grinned. "Yes, dear. Capture the Flag, just like all Saturdays."

The little girl cheered and raced off with her siblings. Molly smiled and shook her head. She walked slowly to where she always went for peace and quiet.

The Cemetery.

Molly took off her shoes and walked barefoot on the ground. The sun was waning. The light was fading, and yet, Molly felt more at home among the dead than the living.

She sighed and lightly caressed the headstone of Miss Savannah Price, daughter of Ares. 1743 to 1765 who died in the Battle of Freedom.

Molly moved on to the next headstone, and the next, and the next. Finally, Hermes found her, sitting beside her brother's headstone.

Alexander Skiratus, son of Thanatos. 1502 to 1519 who died on a Quest of the Curse.

Molly was leaning against the stone, crying. Hermes coughed.

Raising her head, Molly looked at him. "Why did Hades do it?"

Hermes shrugged, looking miserable. "I don't know, Molly. I don't know why he cursed your father's offspring. I don't know. There are rumors that he did it to prevent Thanatos from overthrowing him, but…" Hermes shrugged. "It doesn't make sense."

Molly sniffed. "So…what you've told me about Jim Moriarty…what do I do now?"

Hermes smiled. "Play it by ear. You might learn something of value. He grew up in America, Molly. Plus, he has…money."

Molly blinked rapidly and then gasped. "Hermes! He's psychopath!"

Hermes shrugged. "So? Ares enjoys killing. He craves bloodshed. Zeus has killed far more humans than Moriarty will ever dream of. To be completely honest, I have too."

Molly sighed and nodded. "I guess…" She nodded again. "Okay. I'll play it by ear."

Hermes smiled. "Good."

Molly looked at Hermes. He seemed distracted and sullen. After working with him for nearly three years, she was getting to know his emotions and expressions. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I know you're feeling stressed about facing Gaea and more organized monster attacks, but…I've got to obey my father."

Molly's heart sank. "What's he ordered you to do?"

Hermes sat beside her and groaned. "I don't agree with it. Most of the younger gods, and Poseidon, of course, disagree with Zeus' decree. But…" He took a breath. "Molly, I have to return to Olympus. I've…Zeus has ordered a complete lockdown on Olympus. You're going to have to direct camp without me."

Molly's eyes widened. "No…" Her mind flashed to her work, her social life, her friends who were non-Greek. "When do you need to leave?"

"Next week, at the _very_ latest."

She gave a small moan and started crying in Hermes' arms.

Hermes frowned and held her. "I'm so sorry, Molly."


	4. Chapter 4, Act I

Chapter 4

 **Friday, London**

Jim shifted from foot to foot. Molly was late. He grimaced as he looked at his watch. They had agreed to meet at the entrance to Bart's at six. Where was she?

"Jim!"

He turned to see Molly waving at him and exiting a cab. She paid the cabbie and walked quickly towards him. His eyes widened. She was wearing a woman's suit.

She laughed at his expression. "I remembered you praising the glories and elegance of Westwoods. I decided to look up one and see how it was made."

Jim blinked. "You couldn't have been able to…" He faded off when he realized that mentioning her pocket book wasn't polite.

Molly laughed. "Oh, don't worry about my finances. What do you think of it? Is it smart? Good buy?"

Jim looked her over with a critical eye. It was flawless work. Perfectly done. "It's the best suit I've ever seen." He smiled and straightened his own jacket of his suit. "We even match in color!"

Molly laughed. "I'm glad you think it's good. I'll tell you how I could afford it, but only at the end of the date."

He nodded and they got into his car. Once they arrives at the Songbird, Molly smiled and waved at the head waiter.

"Miss Molly! It's a pleasure to see you again!"

Molly laughed. "I've missed coming here."

The man looked at Jim confused. "But where is Mister Herald?"

Molly coughed. "Ah, Henry, this is my _current_ boyfriend."

The man paled and then bowed several times, shutting his mouth and leading them to their table. Molly was blushing lightly.

"Sorry."

Jim smirked. "So…Herald?"

Molly laughed with a hint of embarrassment. "Ah…well…" She coughed and sipped some of her red wine. "He isn't really my boyfriend. Never was, actually. We're more…business partners than anything else. We used to come here all the time a while ago. However, that stopped when he moved to America. I haven't seen him since…" She laughed nervously. "I shouldn't be boring you by talking about people you don't know."

Jim smiled innocently, although he was smirking internally. _'You mean, you're afraid you've said too much. What are you hiding, Molly Hooper? What are you hiding that I don't already know?'_ He placed his hand on hers.

She smiled at Jim. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have much experience in Greek cuisine."

Molly gave him a dubious look. "Really? But you said that you love Greek Baklava."

Jim smiled slightly. "Just because I love a desert, does not mean that I am an expert."

Molly gave him a quiet smile. "Really?" She laughed and then nodded, changing the topic completely. "Fine. I'll order for the both of us."

Jim nodded and smiled. "Nothing too spicy or anything."

She nodded and then flagged a waiter. Once she ordered, Molly turned back to Jim. Her smile was mysterious. Jim was about to ask her the reason behind it, but Molly's eyes widened as something caught her eye behind him.

Jim turned and saw John Watson and some girl, sitting two tables away. Molly cursed.

Frowning in confusion, Jim murmured. "Something wrong, dear?"

"That's John Watson. If he sees me, then he'll tell Sherlock Holmes that I'm here. If Sherlock finds out where I am, then he'll undoubtedly drag me back to the morgue so he can see some body or other." Molly rolled her eyes and shifted her chair so that her back was to the doctor. "I'd rather chew on glass."

Jim laughed quietly. He eyed her in the suit. She was rather breathtaking. Molly Hooper, in a Westwood. It was nice. Very nice. "You know, Molly, you clean up very nicely."

Molly wrinkled her nose. "I can't return the compliment, because you're _always_ clean."

Jim chuckled. "I try." He preened slightly. Their food arrived and both of them focused on eating and making small talk.

Molly was quietly wondering when Jim would tell her the truth about himself, and why he was giving her his attention. She was confused, but something about this whole thing told her that it had to do with a certain consulting detective. Jim, on the other hand, was wondering when he should spring it on Molly, and how she would react.

Molly smiled at him, as he paid for the meal. "I still think you should let me pay my half."

Jim waved that away. "Please, this place is nice but cheap. I can assure you, paying for two will not break my bank account."

Molly laughed and accepted his hand and got up from her chair. "I think this night has been a success." She kissed his cheek lightly and walked away from the table to get her coat and scarf. Jim blinked and then followed her.

"You promised me the answer to how you got that suit."

Molly laughed. They exited the restaurant and started walking down the sidewalk. "I looked up the suits for women and carefully examined how they were made. Then I made it myself."

Jim froze. He stared at her. "You…you made this _yourself_?!" Molly nodded and then laughed at his expression. Jim blinked. "Forget about being a pathologist! Be my tailor!"

Molly chuckled and tucked her arm in his. "Pay me, and I will." She smiled and released him to hail a cap. Her eyes twinkled. "After all, family should look out for each other. Don't you think, son of Athena?"

Jim blinked and then blinked again. "How?"

Molly took his hand quickly and pulled him into the cab. She said her address to the cabbie and then looked at Jim intently. "Before we continue, are you planning on showing _anything_ concerning our family to the Holmes brothers?"

Jim shook his head quickly. "Big Z would fry me faster than I could fry human. I know my limits, and I'm not a god."

Molly nodded. They rode in complete silence until they reached her flat. After paying, she pulled him up to her flat. Closing the door, she sighed. "I have an instrument that scans for bugs and such. There are none here. Now, what are you planning on doing with Sherlock?"

Jim pouted. "Before I tell my secrets, tell me, who is your daddy?"

"Thanatos."

Jim blinked and then leaned back into the sofa. "Damn."

Molly nodded. She couldn't tell Jim everything, but she could press him for money and resources. Her camp needed defense. He had the money, and she had the debts.

Jim proved to be very willing to help his extended family. Molly soon found out that he was extremely loyal to his family. Extremely loyal.


	5. Chapter 1, Act II

**Act II – Secrets**

Chapter 1

 **Two weeks later, Baker Street, POV Shift**

John looked over at a meditating Sherlock and smiled. He could dash out and get a coffee with Greg.

Quietly and quickly, he pulled on his coat and grabbed his phone and keys and-

"Where are you going?"

John winced slightly, his back still turned to Sherlock. "Out. For coffee."

"Oh good! I'll come with you."

Having no solid reason to want to go alone, John complied. Well, he did have a reason, but that reason couldn't really be shared with a mortal…

Though John sometimes wondered if Sherlock really should be considered mortal. John shook his head. "I can get you something instead…"

Sherlock shook his head. "No. No, I need the air. Come on, let's go!"

He marched out of the flat, followed by a miffed John.

They arrived at the only really good coffee place. It was Sherlock who spied Lestrade first.

"George!"

"Greg."

Sherlock steamrolled over the man's objection. "John and I were just out for a cup of coffee. Have you got any cases for me? I'm dying of boredom!"

John sighed. Greg shook his head. "No, all's quiet. Interestingly enough."

Sherlock heaved a sigh of disappointment and moved over to the barista. Greg motioned to Sherlock's back in agitated confusion.

John rolled his eyes and whispered. "He wanted to come along!"

Greg shook his head and sighed. Sherlock turned around, and Greg smiled at him. "Coming John?"

"Yes. Coming." John quickly moved to join Sherlock at the counter. Greg relaxed into a chair and sighed. So much for speaking with John privately. The _one_ person Greg didn't want around them was Sherlock. The detective inspector was constantly worried that either Mycroft or Sherlock or _both_ would find out his and John's secret.

John and Sherlock joined him at his table. "So, what's…new with you?" John smiled slightly at Greg.

Greg shrugged. "Nothing much I just…." Greg grew pale and _leaped_ out of his chair. John quickly looked around and saw a tiny spider on their table. Instantly, he grabbed a napkin and killed it.

"It's fine now, Greg. You can come back."

Sherlock was staring at the grown man. "You're afraid of spiders." That observation was spoken with high amounts of incredulity and amusement.

John murmured, "Oh boy…"

Greg flushed. "I…hate them. Nasty things."

Sherlock cocked his head. "They're extremely helpful though. Kill bugs, some even kill roaches."

Greg shook his head decisively. "No. You will _never_ persuade me to think that those _things_ are good. Never. I would sooner believe that Moriarty is on the side of the angels." Greg grimaced slightly.

John sighed. Moriarty was a sore topic for Lestrade. Sherlock just assumed that it was because of his murderous, criminal tendencies. He wasn't wrong, but there was a deeper reason. Moriarty was Greg's half brother. Both men were sons of Athena.

John smiled slightly at Greg and sipped his coffee. Sherlock glanced at John and then at Greg.

"Hang on…John, how did _you_ know about his phobia?"

John gulped some burning liquid and sent a look at Greg. "Well…how...did I know about his name before you did? I just notice things about people that you deem unimportant."

Sherlock huffed. "I notice; I just delete them."

John sighed. "Case and point."

Greg barked a laugh.

Sherlock sulked slightly; John just rolled his eyes.

Lestrade sipped more of his coffee. "So, John, what do you think is going on in America. All those natural disasters, and flooding…"

Sherlock, like Greg thought he would, tuned them out and began to think about whatever it was he thought about.

John sent a cautious look at Sherlock and answered. "I wonder if there's anything we can do to help them out."

Greg shook his head. "I've already been in contact with a few friends over there. They're doing everything possible. I did find out something new though."

John flicked his gaze from Sherlock to Greg. "What?"

Greg took a breath. "There's another camp. Like the one you and I went to. It's on the opposite coast."

John stared at him. "What…? Another…but…that's impossible!"

Greg shrugged. "Hell if I know how it is. Seems our parents were keen on keeping us in the dark about it. There's even a river going through it. They call it the New Tiber, after the original Tiber in their _home land_."

John's eyes went blank for a few seconds and then they sparked. "Holy Hera!" He shouted. Sherlock jolted.

"What are you shouting about?" He glanced around. "Oh, we're still here? I think we should be getting back now. John? John!"

John snapped out of his trance. "Wh-what…ho…" He closed his eyes and breathed. After an exhale, John spoke. His voice was tense. "Sorry, just spilled some coffee. You're right, best be moving on. Nice to see you, Greg."

Greg Lestrade nodded to John and Sherlock. "Good to see you two as well!" The duo left. Greg sighed. _Well, that went well!_ He sighed. His phone chimed.

 _How are you, Big Brother?_ **JM**

Greg growled.

 _No. Don't you dare text me as if we're pals!_ **GL**

 _Oh pooh! No fair! That's no way to treat your baby brother…_ **JM**

Greg sighed and shook his head.

 _No one knows we're related. Can you please stop texting me? If you want to meet unofficially, fine! But don't put things in writing!_ **GL**

There was a slight pause this time, but another text chimed back.

 _Meeting would be lovely. I hear you have some info concerning family. I want to know about it._ **JM**

Greg breathed slightly easier. He didn't want to tick Moriarty off.

 _When and where?_ **GL**

Giving him the control was like a peace offering.

 _Tomorrow, 5 pm. Main entrance to Westminster Abbey. I'll be waiting in my car. Hop in._ **JM**

 _Got it._ **GL**

They stopped texting and Greg breathed easier and deleted the thread. If Sherlock ever found out that he met with Jim on the sly…Greg shuddered. Mycroft would have his head, if the fact that they were brothers came out.

Thank Olympus, Jim knew better than to include the gods in his schemes. Greg shook his head. He could only imagine what kind of chaos that would create. Mycroft Holmes discovering demigods!

The detective inspector got up and left the shop, heading back to the Yard.


	6. Chapter 2, Act II

Chapter 2

Greg Lestrade sighed and leaned against the wall of Westminster Abbey. He scanned the cars for a driver by the description of Moriarty. He saw a grey sports car ride smoothly up. Walking quickly but confidently, he opened the door and hopped in.

"Hello, big bro!" Jim flashed him a smile and pulled back into the traffic. "No one followed you, I hope."

Greg shrugged. "When it comes to Mycroft Holmes, I could be followed by security cameras and not even know it."

Moriarty nodded. "Good thing that I have all the cameras in the immediate vicinity on loop."

Greg started laughing. He took a breath and shook his head. "There are moments where I like how you think."

Jim grinned.

"So, what do you want to know?"

Moriarty nodded. "What's going on over in America, and what did you tell John?"

"Gaea's rising."

Moriarty almost slammed into the car in front. " _What?!_ " He turned at stared in shock at Greg. "You're joking! You've _got_ to be."

Greg shook his head solemnly. "There's a new prophecy. It goes like this:

 _Seven half bloods shall answer the call._

 _To storm or fire, the world must fall._

 _An oath to keep with final breath,_

 _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ "

Greg looked at Jim. "The seven have already been chosen. Jim, did you know that there's another camp?" His voice was faint.

Jim turned his head slowly to stare at Greg. They were at a red light. "Another. Camp? Besides the one Molly told us about here in England?"

Greg nodded. "A camp for the Roman Avatars of the gods."

Jim slammed his fist into his dash. "Roman! Why didn't I _think_ of that?!" He drove on muttering to himself.

Greg sighed. "No Athena kid caught that. It blind sided everyone. But that's not the worst of it. The reason we're kept apart was that the Civil War in America was mainly because of the two camps opposing each other. The Romans were in the South and the Greek in the North. And the American Revolution, Greek and Romans once again. Romans were Brits, mostly. The Greeks were the colonists."

Moriarty nodded. "At least we won the Civil War. I'm a bit pissed that Romans were Brits."

Greg smirked. "Now that we know of each other's existence, we're fighting again."

Jim stared at Greg incredulously. "But Gaea's rising!"

"The Roman's don't believe what the Greeks are saying. They claim that it's a Greek Trick."

Jim started muttering a few choice words. "Idiots. Absolute idiots!"

Greg sighed.

"Who are the ones chosen?"

"Among the Greeks are newbies Piper McLean and Leo Valdez. You'll be glad to know that your hero, Percy Jackson, is also on the team. Annabeth Chase is also on the team as well."

Jim grinned. He liked Jackson. A lot. Smart and a prodigy in combat. "And the Romans?"

Greg sighed. "Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Jason Grace. Jason was a praetor."

"Was?"

"The Greeks bombed the Roman camp. They claim that they weren't in control of themselves, possessed or something, but the Romans are having none of that. They want war. They view Jason as a traitor, because he's siding with the Greeks. The gods are completely incapacitated now. The Greeks and Romans are fighting against each other, meaning-"

"They're having severe split personality disorders."

Greg nodded. "Exactly."

Jim threw his hands into the air. "Terrific. Gaea is rising. The demigods are fighting their own war. And, the gods are of no help at all, as usual!"

There was no thunder. Jim frowned.

Greg sighed. "I haven't been able to tell John everything. Sherlock tagged along on our coffee date."

Jim smirked. "Wonder why he isn't a son of Athena."

Greg shook his head. "I'm baffled by that. It doesn't make sense."

Jim parked the car a few blocks down from Greg's flat. "Anyway, I'm glad Percy Jackson is on the team. That means they're going to win. Jackson hasn't lost a single battle in his demigod career."

Greg smirked. "I wonder what he'd think if he knew that Jim Moriarty, King of the Criminal World, was fangirling over him."

Jim scowled. "Shut it!"

Greg just chuckled and got out of the car. "Thanks for the lift." He nodded and entered his apartment building.

 **Is this even interesting people? Should I not waste my writing energy on this?**

 **: (**

 **Ink…**


	7. Chapter 3, Act II

Chapter 3

John walked back into his flat in a daze. He had just snuck out six hours ago to meet up with Greg. Sherlock was still asleep. Yeah, he had snuck out at one am. It was now seven am.

John sighed. His phone chimed.

 _Hello Seer! Turn around._ **JM**

He gasped and turned around just when he was yanked into an alley. He straightened his clothes and turned to see his captor. "It's always a back alley, isn't son of Athena?"

Jim smirked. "I need your help, _Truth Seer_."

John groaned. "If Greg finds out that you're using my abilities to further your-"

Jim growled. "I'm not subservient to him! And he won't find out anyway! Now come on!" John was grabbed and yanked into Jim Moriarty's private car. "This isn't even for crime. This is personal. I think that this woman is trying to rook me. She's trying to sell me a gun with celestial bullets. It's suppose to automatically reload. She won't let me touch it."

John sighed. "Fine. Not like I have a choice. Is Harry still the hostage of the year?"

Jim smirked. "Just insurance, luv. That's all. No hard feelings right?"

John stared at him incredulously. "Right…like being wrapped up with bombs would _ever_ give me hard feelings…"

"Jonny! You know those were fake!" Jim smirked even more and changed the subject. "Lucky thing I wasn't in New York when Kronos rose. If I had been his second in command instead of Luke Castallan-"

"You would have been possessed and then burned away. Exit James Moriarty." John interrupted. His face brightened. "Hey! That's not a bad idea!"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Watson." John snickered. It was moments like these that the two men forgot their differences. They weren't Jim Moriarty and John Watson. They were cousins and fellow Greek brothers who grew up in Camp Half Blood.

They finally arrived at the location. John immediately got to work. He left the car and walked inside the shop. Jim was right behind him. John had the peculiar ability to sense truths and lies whenever each were spoken. He always got a tense feeling when someone was lying around him. John had to try and quell that habit around Sherlock, Anthea, or Mycroft.

He nodded to the woman and looked at her wares. "These can shoot celestial bullets?"

"Yes. What's it to you?" _Truth._

He nodded to her again, signally to Jim that she was speaking truth. "I'm just curious. They're very unique. I find it hard to believe that they automatically reload."

The woman huffed. "Well it's true! What are you, some sort of gun master or something?" She was very belligerent.

John sighed and shook his head. "I'm the son of Apollo, lady. I can tell you're lying…"

She paled. "NO ONE'S ABLE TO DO THAT!"

John sighed again. "There just ordinary celestial pistols, Jim."

Jim growled. "You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood, bitch. Don't try to rook me again." He stalked out of the shop. John was right behind him.

They drove in silence for a while before Jim opened his mouth again. John groaned slightly, already knowing what he was about to say. Moriarty always said this same thing after every single truth or lie mission.

"Oh don't groan like that Jonny Boy! I'm offering you a very lucrative job! This time two hundred more pounds than the last offer!"

John shimmied his way deeper into the seat. "Jim Moriarty, never let it be said that you are one to easily give up. You're like an English bulldog."

Jim smirked. "Do I have to threatened your loved ones to get you to work for me?"

John sighed. Not for the first time was he glad that Jim didn't know about his other ability that he inherited from his father, Apollo. Future seeing. Instead of having ordinary demigod dreams, John dreamed of the future. His dreams were interactive.

Every night, and sometimes in a trance, he found himself standing in the middle of space. All the stars around him gradually grew larger and turned into small telly screens, showing different futuristic scenarios. He automatically knew what future each star contained. If he touched one of those stars then that star pulled him into another galaxy of stars and then he'd touch one of those stars in that galaxy and would be dragged into another galaxy of stars…etc, etc, etc. It was a never ending process of futures.

He only touched a star if he wanted to experience that future with all of his senses. John didn't need to touch any stars in order to know what they contained. He could just stand there, or sit there, and process all the possibilities of the future. All those stars represented choices. Choices that would affect another person's future.

He also got visions during the day. It was weird. It was like his vision was split. One eye was seeing reality, and the other eye was seeing the future. It took John a long time to get used to it. When he was younger, he had to pretend he was blind. Apollo also helped him, coached him on how to conceal his Vision.

John shook his head with a sigh. Jim looked over at him. "What's up? That war in America getting you down?"

John nodded. Thankful, yet again, that _he_ could lie. "Yeah…I'm just…frustrated. I wish there was something I could do!"

Jim nodded. "I may not be on the side of the angels, but I do have a soft spot for blood kin."

John smiled. "That's why you haven't told the criminal world about the Greeks. That's why you've actually protected Greg and myself from muggers on the streets."

Jim looked straight ahead. "And that's also why I've elected to keep on asking you to take that job instead of forcing you to."

John sighed. "You would never kill me or Lestrade, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't." _Truth._ John stared at him in pleased surprised. Jim smirked.

"I promise, I will never be the cause of your, or Greg Lestrade's, death, now or forever." _Truth._ John grinned.

"Well now…I suppose you don't have to pay me for this last consultation." John snickered. "I just realized! I've gotten paid by the Criminal Consultant as his Interrogation Consultant!"

Jim started laughing. " _That_ is what I'm going to call you from this point onwards!"

John grimaced. "It's better than being call Lie Detector."

Jim looked at him as he parked the car a few blocks away from John's flat. "Who called you that?"

John got out of the car. "A boy at camp. His name was-" A soft _thup_ split the night air. John's eyes widened. He looked down to see blood seep from his gut. "Fuck." He pitched forward right into Jim's arms. John was distantly aware of Jim calling his name and feeling pressure being put on his wound. He wished now that he hadn't ignored that future possibility. The chance of it happening was slim, so John ignored it…

He was an idiot.


	8. Chapter 4, Act II

Chapter 4

John's eyelids flickered open. He gazed around the room. It was spacious. _Not a hospital room, too many decorations. Not my flat, too rich._ A face entered his field of vision.

"Oh good! You're back to the land of the living. Tell me, what did the Underworld look like? I've always wanted to know." Jim Moriarty looked at him curiously.

John sighed. "I didn't die."

"Yes, you did." _Truth._ John stared at him. Jim nodded. "I had to have my personal doctors zap you."

John looked out the window. "How…how long have I been unconscious?"

"Two days."

The room started spinning. The heart monitor started going crazy.

Jim grabbed him. "Calm down, John! Everything's alright! I alerted Greg, told him almost everything that happened. Had to be quick, thinking about an excuse that would allow us to be in the same place and time."

John took several deep breaths. "He'll want to cross check. What's your alibi?"

Jim grinned. "Smart you are, Jonny Boy. Much better than those ordinary mortals I have to put up with. No wonder you attracted Sherlock to you."

John sighed. "Get _on_ with it, Jim."

Jim nodded. "Right. Right. So here it is: I was driving by wondering if I should harass you and Sherlock. I saw you walking down the street with a coffee in your hand. That will account for the time lapse between you last seeing him and coming back from that bitch's shop. You got mugged, and I helped you out."

John frowned. "Why not tell him it was a sniper?"

"I don't want Sherlock to get involved. Mycroft will inevitably get involved. Mugging is much easier to explain. I will personally investigate who was behind my cousin's attempted killing."

Not for the first time, John was sad that Moriarty was a villain. He was actually a rather likeable man, if you looked past the bombings, terrorism, and random murders.

John closed his eyes in appearance of letting everything sink in. In reality, he was scanning the futures. _A body guard was approaching the door to tell them that the car was here to take John to a hospital near Baker Street._

He scanned deeper.

 _Sherlock was arguing with Lestrade about police protection and more cops on patrol around that area, which happened to be a hot spot._

 _A nurse entered John's room and sinks a syringe into John's neck. Arsenic._

Breakaway of that future-

 _The woman fails in her attempt when Sherlock enters the room._

Breakaway-

 _Moriarty's guard kills or captures the woman and takes her away before Sherlock enters the room._

A thousand and one images filled John's mind about what could possibly happen later on that day. Millions of scenes filled his brain about what could happen during that week! John groaned. He had to be in top condition to deal with the headache of future seeing. At least the Oracle didn't have to deal with daily barrages of visions!

Jim was looking at him concerned. "Headache?"

John nodded. He was immediately offered a tablet. He looked at the label carved into it. _Aleve_. He swallowed it dry.

The door opened.

"Sir, the car's ready to take Mr. Watson to Bart's Hospital."

Moriarty nodded. "Come on then, help him to the car." Two men came out of nowhere and lifted John onto the stretcher.

John leaned his head back and sighed. "For a person who deals in truth a lot, I sure am weaving a web of lies…" Jim snickered.

John arrived at the hospital Tuesday morning, at 9:42 AM.

Sherlock rushed into the hospital at precisely 9:49 AM.

John kicked Lestrade, Molly, Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, and Sherlock out of his room exactly at 11:07 AM.

John received a text from Jim Moriarty at 11:18 AM, stating:

 _All guards are in place. No one is entering your room without my knowing about it. Not even nurses will escape surveillance. Snipers have clear view of every angle in your room. Rest easy._ _ **JM**_

John smiled. That vision was averted. He scanned. She wouldn't succeed in any of the scenes. Perfect. John slept.

 **One week later…**

"Sherlock! I am alright! Honestly, the bullet didn't even hit me in any of my organs!"

Sherlock refused to budge an inch. He kept insisting that too much movement might cause internal bleeding. Too much stress would cause a relapse. He wasn't letting John do anything, not even open the flat door.

John huffed in his chair. Sherlock was mothering him and generally acting completely out of character.

"Sherlock! Why are you doing this?!"

Sherlock stopped what his was doing, currently making tea, and faced John. His voice was grave and his face serious. "You, John, are the only true friend I have. That said, I hope it is understandable if I would want to take _care_ of that friend. I am _not_ going to lose you to a stupid mugging. It's _my_ job to risk my life, but _you_ are not allowed to."

John felt a frustrated smile tug his lips. Sherlock was such a child sometimes. " _Fine_! Do as you like!" He reclined into his chair with a sigh. Standing for so long was definitely starting to hurt. His phone vibrated. He had been forced to put it on vibrate so as not to disturb anyone in the hospital.

 _Found the sniper. He isn't talking. Yet._ **JM**

John shivered. In front of Sherlock, Moriarty acted like they hadn't known each other. The bombs that he wrapped around him had been duds, but he threatened to have someone shoot Sherlock, if John said anything about it.

John knew that if Mycroft found out about Jim's familial loyalty to both Greg and him, they would end up in a locked room being tortured until Jim cracked. John wasn't even sure if Sherlock would forgive him if the detective found out. The doctor shivered. He forced all those thoughts out and texted back.

 _Be careful about disposing the body. If M finds out, all hell will break lose._ **JW**

 _Don't worry about me, love. ; )_ **JM**

John rolled his eyes. He quickly deleted the messages and thread.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"Remind me to talk to Mycroft. I don't like how quiet Moriarty's been. Something's up. He's hiding something. I have a feeling that it has to do with those disasters in America. I'll have to talk to Mycroft about that." The detective continued making tea.

 _Damn Sherlock and his shitty instincts!_ John felt like screaming.

 **Is anyone interested in this? If you are, then can you please review so I can know. I don't know when you guys are laughing or cringing. I can't see your faces, so I can't see your reactions.**

 **Ink…**


	9. Chapter 5, Act II

Chapter 5

John sighed. The sniper had cracked three days ago. Moriarty had made sure that the gang was decimated and burned to the ground.

The police was sure that it was just another gang war, but once again, Sherlock wasn't agreeing with them. John felt like screaming at Sherlock to stop being so smart for once.

However…

John sighed and stared at Sherlock, who was waving his hands around and all but shouting at Lestrade to see reason.

"This was far too violent for a simple turf war! It was methodical. Every. Single. One. Of the gang members were killed. In _exactly_ the same way. A bullet to the head or a razor to the throat. It was personal! The gang would have been able to _see_ the killer, meaning that they would have recognized that person's face. Some even died with a look of terror on their faces! Meaning that this person who killed them all would be, one, extremely capable in the art of killing, two, feared, and three, well known in the criminal circles."

Sherlock shook his head. "No. This wasn't a turf war. This was personal. This was…revenge. This was a revenge play. He or she, the killer, wanted to make every single one of the members of that gang feel terror before they died."

Lestrade sighed. "Who was on that gang's hit list then? They would have had to act before this attack in order for revenge to be an option. Also, it would have to be someone who has secret affiliations. This was done by someone powerful, but the gang would never cross someone powerful. They aren't stupid. They must not have known who their victim was. Not completely at least."

Sherlock stared at Greg. "You _can_ use that brain of yours!"

Greg huffed but sent a worried look at John. John just shook his head slightly. Greg hadn't overplayed his intelligence. John had found out that Greg faked his 'stupidity' so as not to catch attention. He liked his field work and didn't want to be stuck behind a desk. Now that Sherlock had met Lestrade, the man had to be extra careful.

Sherlock started pacing the office. "The only person on record to have been attack in a realistic time frame would be…" He stopped and looked at John. "John."

John stared at him and then put all his acting skills to the test. He started laughing. "Me?" He widened his eyes and then looked at Greg and back to Sherlock. "Oh yeah, I'll just call up a gang friend I know and have them take revenge on a gang that I didn't even know existed! Come on Sherlock. Use that clever brain of yours to think of something a little less silly!"

Sherlock huffed. "It's the only thing that fits, John."

John sighed. "How about you check out all the muggings, thefts, killings, and rapes that occurred a week or two before this attack, hmm?"

Greg had already come to the conclusion of Jim doing this. He still didn't know why though.

"John, speaking of that mugger, do you still have no memory of his face?"

John sighed. "I got a little bit more memory, but I don't know what's imagination and what fact anymore. It's been too long."

Greg nodded. Sherlock sighed. "The brain is almost impossible to control if you haven't started at a young age to train it."

Greg scoffed. "Well, sorry if we can't all be computers!"

John snickered. Sherlock huffed. "I'm going for a cup of tea downstairs."

John nodded. "Get me something too, will you? I just need to tell Greg what I remembered."

Sherlock nodded and left. Greg sighed. "What was _he_ doing protecting you?"

John sighed. "He has a particular interest in keeping me alive."

Greg stared at him. His brain was obliviously going a mile a second. "Bloody hell, you're a fucking lie detector! _That's_ why!"

Greg's phone chimed.

 _I would be careful what I would say in your office. M has bugs in there. I've set them offline for now, but do be more thoughtful in the future, brother dear._ **JM**

Greg hissed out a breath. "Shit."

John looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Insects are everywhere this time of year, aren't they?"

John threw his hands up into the air. "Hell."

Greg sighed. "He was slightly more obvious this time around, wasn't he…"

John shrugged. "Never think with your emotions."

Greg nodded. "Analyze."

John smiled. "Check the answers."

Their phones chimed.

 _And then double check. Never take words as complete truth. C taught us well, didn't he?_ **JM**

They snickered. C obviously meant Chiron.

 **Meanwhile…**

Sherlock sighed and relaxed into his brother's car, which was just outside the Yard. "They're keeping something from me. Something big. Important. John's scared."

Mycroft nodded. "I've noticed. Greg Lestrade and John Watson aren't acting normally."

Sherlock tilted his head and clenched his fist in frustration. "I _know_ that the gang was burned out in revenge. I _know_ it! It only fits that the revenge was for John!"

Mycroft nodded and then looked at his laptop. He frowned. "It seems that this higher power is constantly looking out for John Watson. This person has blocked my spyware."

Sherlock moved over to get a better look. The video feed was a loop of Sherlock pacing and the audio was static.

The younger Holmes frowned in thought. "I'm completely lost at one point though. _Who_ would be so protective of John Watson, a doctor and a military officer, as to destroy a whole gang? Who would be powerful enough to block you?"

Mycroft looked at his screen for a second, knowing that his brother would scorn his next suggestion. "Who is the only criminal we know _for a fact_ that John Watson has been in contact with, without you present?"

Sherlock frowned. "The Chinese Triad and Jim Mor-" He cut himself off. "No. No, he couldn't possibly know Moriarty _personally_!"

Mycroft shrugged. "As you have said before. It fits."

Sherlock looked sick. "I refuse to think that he's spying on us for Moriarty. I refuse to think that."

Mycroft sighed. "He turned up when the serial killings turned up. He turned up when Moriarty first allowed his name to appear to you. He was snatched by Moriarty instead of someone else. Why a man? Moriarty could have snatched Molly Hooper while on one of their pseudo dates. He could have grabbed Mrs. Hudson, an elderly woman. Why did he choose John, of all people? Someone you have barely known for two years at the time."

Sherlock felt as sick as he looked. "John isn't a criminal. His background check came clean. You told me that yourself!"

"Well, there is one more test…" He pulled out his phone. "Anthea, it's time to act on the DNA samples we've collected. Have them tested now, and send me the results _immediately_."

" _Yes, sir."_ Mycroft hung up.


	10. Chapter 6, Act II

Chapter 6

Moriarty frowned. Something was up. His sixth sense was screaming at him that something was up.

Sherlock!

The man had been gone for far too long for just a coffee. He texted John and Greg instantly.

 _Scat! S and M are up to something._ **JM**

They wrapped up everything, and John practically fled down the hall.

Jim stared at the long, black car waiting in the parking lot. That car screamed Mycroft Holmes. He frowned.

"Sir, Mycroft's assistant is checking your DNA against John Watson's. She's just received the results as positive ID, sir." A woman nervously spoke to him.

Jim started cussing. He risked everything and rang John up.

" _Why are you calling me?!"_

"Just get in a bloody cab! I tell you where to go from there!" Jim was practically screaming. He couldn't let Mycroft get a hold of John. Weakness and Greek secrets…a double headed snake.

" _Alright…I'm in a cab now. Where to?"_

"Kensington Gardens. South Entrance."

John repeated the directions. _"Okay, why am I going there?"_

"Fatarse Holmes found out your relation to me."

He could hear John start cussing up a storm. _"I've got to explain things to Sherlock!"_

"Are you insane?! Mycroft won't let you _near_ Sherlock, much less let you speak with him! So far, Greg's completely out of things. The Holmes brothers are ignorant of him, the lucky bastard."

John was breathing heavily. _"Okay, what next?"_

"After you get to the south entrance, hop into another cab and head to the south bank of the Thames. There will be a boat with the name _Riverdancer_. Board it. Tell the Captain, 'Simon says, help me.'"

" _Okay."_

"Do exactly as the captain says. Call me when you are safely on board and the boat's moving." John affirmed this and they hung up.

Jim's phone started ringing exactly twenty minutes later. "Hello?"

" _Mr. Moriarty, I'm afraid your cousin isn't able to come to the phone right now. However, you will be able to meet with him at any given time you wish to give yourself up."_ Mycroft Holmes' voice was smooth and unflustered even as both men could hear John's outraged obscenities. Jim felt nauseous.

"What do you want, Mr. Holmes?" His voice was falsely smooth.

" _Exact truth about your relation and how it pertains to my brother."_

"I can tell you that right here over the phone. John Hamish Watson is my cousin on my mother's side. His father and my mother are half siblings. We met and realized this when we were exactly eleven years old. Well, _I_ was eleven. He was fourteen. Sherlock Holmes has nothing to do with this. John Watson and I hadn't met again until I wrapped him up in bombs."

" _Yes, I remember the…duds that we found in the police records. It seems that you had no intention of killing your cousin. This must mean that you care about him. Caring is a dangerous thing for a person in your position, Mr. Moriarty."_ There was a sound of something striking flesh, and Jim heard John grunt.

Jim clenched his fingers around his phone. "What do you _want_?"

" _You."_

"In exchange for?"

" _I will release John and tell Sherlock that nothing was found in the DNA results. In exchange, I want you to freely give yourself up to me."_

Jim sighed. He was stuck. He heard John shouting. Something about Richenbach Falls being the key, before Jim could make out any more, he was muffled.

Jim felt numb. That sounded like a prophecy phrase that an Oracle would say. Jim felt cold.

 _Apollo was the god of prophecy. If John had truth sense, and extreme medical abilities then couldn't he have foresight as well?_ Jim muttered a profanity.

"I'll do as you say." He would keep an eye out Richenbach Falls. He would definitely keep an eye out. Whatever it was…

 **Two weeks later…**

John sighed. He had fallen back into his routine with Sherlock. The tall detective had finally stopped following him around and treating him like an unsolved case. John was relieved.

Mycroft had kept his promise and had not told Sherlock anything. John was feeling extremely guilty over his lies to his best friend. John sighed again. It was necessary, but incredibly hard.

Both he and Greg were worried about Jim cracking under the strain. They cared about their younger cousin/brother. Like a family would the black sheep. Ashamed but also concerned. John sighed. He knew Richenbach Falls would crack everything wide open. He just had to wait.

 **Thank you all for the reviews! = )**

 **Ink…**


	11. Chapter 7, Act II

Chapter 7

 **Two years and four months later…**

John sighed and leaned against Mary. He knew Mycroft was lying to him. He knew that Sherlock was still alive. He had been seeing visions. He didn't know what he felt about it. However, in order to keep Sherlock alive, John had to keep it a secret. John also knew that Moriarty was still alive, but he didn't know when he would show. Apollo was making the future foggy.

He also didn't know what to think of the fact that Sherlock would let him grieve like that. Sherlock intended for John to be kept in the dark. So, John had every intention to showing Sherlock how displeased he was about that. He held Mary's hand as he gazed at the empty grave with Sherlock's headstone.

 **Later that month, in a coffee shop somewhere in London…**

Greg sighed. John finally had told him everything about what happened two years ago. Jim gave himself over so John wouldn't get tortured. John spouted a prophecy phrase, practically screaming at Moriarty that he had foresight.

"You're an idiot."

John sighed and leaned back. "I had to give him a heads up. That's what saved his life. In return, he promised not to kill Sherlock right then and there on the roof. He knew Sherlock would sneak his way out of killing himself. This way both of them escaped with their lives. Jim's rep is still intact and our secrets are safe. Mycroft has stopped hounding me so much, now that he is dead. It's perfect."

Rubbing a hand through his hair, Greg sighed. "And then what? Jim is still alive? He's going to be after you even more from now on. How far in can you usually see?"

John shrugged. "The deepest I can delve is around five years."

Greg almost fell off his chair. "And you say that Sherlock's coming back today?"

John nodded. "It's a high chance that he'll meet me first. I'm going to have to act shocked, angry, furious, and traces of happy. It won't be that a hard job." He smirked.

"How did Jim survive?" Greg knew that John, with his insight, could manipulate the future into doing what he wanted.

For example, if he were to punch Mycroft that would send others to act accordingly and a domino effect would occur. The end result would be Anthea getting killed by a truck.

However, if John simply shook Mycroft's hand, then Anthea would live to text another day.

John stared dazedly out across the street. "He lived because of magic."

Greg laughed. "There's not much you can do for someone who's dead. No one's ripped a soul out of Hades' hands."

John nodded slowly, unless you find out the concoction that Leo Valdez made to bring oneself back to life…"

Greg spat his coffee out.

Their phones chimed.

 _Jonny Boy, you were always my favorite. Clever little Jonny. *wink_ **JM**

Greg couldn't help a smile from forming on his face.

John sighed and smirked. "I knew it. There were roughly five different ways he could have done it."

Greg stared at John. "You do realize that, once Jim does his obviously dramatic, unavoidable unveiling, Mycroft is going to put you in solitary."

John nodded. His face was strained. "I also know that all hell will break loose once I marry Mary."

Greg frowned. "What's wrong with Mary?"

"She's not who she seems. Assassin or something like it. Dad has been blocking my visions, but he finally took pity and told me. I think he was thinking that I would break up with her." John chuckled. "He's quite furious that I plan to go through with it."

Greg stared at him. "Why?!"

Both men glanced around. That had been louder than necessary.

John shrugged. "Because she was telling the truth about her loving me. She _loves_ me, Greg. She's fled from her past and is willing to settle down with me. She wants children. She wants a normal life." John snorted. "Well, she won't get a normal life once Sherlock and Moriarty come back, but whatever."

The older man sighed and shook his head. "You always did like the dangerous ones."

John smirked. "Yes, I don't know why." John took a sip of his coffee and smiled almost darkly at Greg. "Possibly, because I have a darkness in me too." Greg stared at him. John raised his hands. "What?! We all do!"

With a sigh, Greg agreed. "So, what's next?"

"You'll be walking home when you see him. I'll be on a date." He smirked. "Mary will try and persuade me into thinking he's worth being my friend again."

Greg nodded. "Well, everything's going to exactly the same except with Mary in the loop. By the way, does she know?"

John laughed grimly. "No. Of course not."

Greg frowned. "Do you love her?"

John gave him a look. "More than anyone else in my world." John pulled out his phone.

 _Heads up, Jonny Boy. Mycroft is heading your way. He wants to discuss some things with you. Probably about me. Again. What does that boy do in his spare time? ; )_ **JM**

John showed Greg the text. The older man started cussing up a storm.

"What does he want now?!"

John shrugged. "Tea and cakes?"

Greg snickered. John quickly got another coffee and settled down to wait.


	12. Chapter 8, Act II

Act II - Chapter 8

Mycroft sighed and sat down beside John. He nodded to Greg and then turned to John. "I have known you for nearly four years now, John. I am sorry for the treatment that you received a few years ago."

John huffed a laugh. "You come to me _now_ to apologize? Two years is a little late, Mycroft."

Mycroft continued unflustered. He glanced at Greg. John sighed. "It's alright. He knows already."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow but continued speaking. "Jim Moriarty is dead. Your cousin is dead. You are no longer under his control. I have asked you multiple times since his death, why he was in contact with you in the first place. Why did you feel the need to run? Why did he give himself up for a cousin? Were you working for him? What did you do?"

John sighed. "Listen, Jim Moriarty is insane. He does what he wants. I helped Sherlock. I didn't help him. I do not condone his criminal actions!"

Mycroft looked at John sharply. "Present tense…?"

Greg slowly took a deep breath. His eyes were filled with panic.

Mycroft straightened a napkin. "Do you know something we don't, Mr. Watson?"

John sighed. "I've never believed that either Sherlock or Moriarty could die. They're immortal. Yin and Yang. They just can't _die_!" He covered his face in his hands. "They're still alive to me. They can't be dead. I don't believe that Sherlock would kill himself. He's too arrogant to just give up without a fight!"

Mycroft sighed. "How I hate delusional, human beings."

Greg rolled his eyes. John looked at Mycroft, and both older men were surprised to see tears in his eyes.

John huffed out a laugh. "Sherlock Holmes isn't dead, and when I see him again, I'll give him a bloody nose for the pain he caused me!"

Mycroft hid a smirk. "I take it that you refuse to answer any of my questions?"

"That's correct. I won't answers because I can't. I don't know the answers. I don't have them." John sighed. He was tired of lying to everyone, but he couldn't help it. He had to survive this world. For all he knew, Anthea could be a monster. John shook his head.

"I need to go back to work. My lunch is over." He got up. Greg got up too.

"I need to as well. Bye!" Lestrade waved his hand and left the shop.

John quickly walked out, but not quick enough to escape Mycroft's commanding voice.

"I will speak with you about this again, John Watson. And next time, I will use more persuasive methods if needed."

John shuddered and continued walking. He finished his work at the clinic and started walking to the nearest tube station.

A black car slid up beside him. "Hey there Jonny Boy…wanna get in?"

John sighed and slid into the passenger's seat. "Where?"

Jim smiled. "To get Molly, Sally, and Greg. We're having a Greek meeting."

John groaned and the back of his head hit the head rest.

Moriarty started laughing. "So, it's taken me two years to hide my real empire. I'm afraid Sherlock has just spent two years of his life weeding my garden for me." Jim smirked. He pulled over, and Molly hopped in.

"Hey Jim! Glad to see you're not dead. This isn't a kidnapping is it?"

Jim chuckled. "No, daughter of Thanatos. This is not a kidnapping. This is a meeting."

Molly sighed and started doing her paperwork. John stared out the window. He was about to throw a Sherlock level tantrum about how boring everything was when Greg and Sally Donovan rolled up.

"Followed?"

Sally glared at Jim. "Of course not!"

Jim smiled. "Good. Let's go."

They drove out of London into the country. John looked out the window. "I do have to get back to the city soon. I'm going out with Mary."

Sally scoffed. "Why would you want to hang around a mortal?"

John looked at her, barely containing his irritation. "Because…I _like_ her."

They entered the cottage that Moriarty was living in presently, it was on the grounds of Camp Olumpus. No one was there during the school months. Molly instantly started up the coffee. She knew where everything was.

Greg sighed and poured himself a brandy. He got another one for Jim. "Well? What's up?"

Jim grinned. "Firstly, I just want to say this one thing." He turned to the black haired woman. "Donovan, you were superb! Anderson was completely fooled. The Chief Inspector was completely fooled. Of course, it helps that they're both complete fools. Anyway, it was perfect! I thank you!" He bowed. Sally rolled her eyes.

John nodded. "Yeah, you did act like a realistic bitch."

The daughter of Ares glared at him. "Shut it, Apollo spawn!"

Greg cleared his throat before anything could explode. "Mycroft is getting close to our secret. Right now, we aren't detectives. We aren't consultant criminals. We are demigods who need to work together to survive."

Jim pouted. "I still don't see why I can't just kill them all."

John rolled his eyes. "Because demigods aren't suppose to kill mortals. Chiron also taught us that too!"

Jim frowned. "I think I was sick that day."

Molly laughed and started serving the coffee. "Jim, maybe you should have been son of Ares. Or possibly Dionysus."

Sally frowned. "Why Dionysus?"

John answered. "He's the god of insanity."

Jim huffed. "Yeah, yeah, pick on the dead guy." Molly giggled.

John's face brightened a bit. "Now that you're here, maybe you can tell me what that sniper wanted me dead for? I never got to find out."

Jim frowned in thought and then he glowered. "Me. They found the connection sooner than Mycroft. All the underworld saw what happened to those who hurt you. They aren't likely to repeat that action again."

John sighed in relief.

Molly sat beside Sally. "Soo, what are we going to do about Mycroft?"

Greg looked up from his brandy glass. "Mist?"

Jim shook his head. "No. Too unpredictable. Besides, are any of us here any good with that ability?"

John sighed. "I heard Hazel Levesque was. She's Hecate's apprentice now."

Jim's eyes brightened. "Can any of you believe that Percy fucking Jackson _survived_ _Tartarus_?!"

Sally snickered. "Someone's got a crush!" She sang out.

Moriarty glared at her. "I've never been loyal to Ares kin. Watch it, Donovan!"

She smirked. Greg shook his head. "I bet that guy has a sever case of PTSD."

John nodded, feeling sorry for Jackson, and then he straightened. "That's not…" His eyes widened. "It's Mycroft! Cover!"


	13. Chapter 9, Act II

**I'm sorry for forcing you guys (those of you who are reading this story, so precious few it seems) to wait so long.**

 **I kinda lost steam for it. Not enough fuel to spur me on, to make me feel like the story's worth writing, worth finishing.**

 **Thanks to those who have taken time to review. Thank you guys so much for that!**

 **I'll try not to give up on this story. I know how it feels to love a story only for it to be abandoned. I don't want to do that to you guys.**

 **Ink…**

Chapter 9

The demigods scattered. Jim followed John. They all hid in the basement below the cellar, taking their drinks with them.

" _Sir, the coffee pot is still hot."_

" _It seems that they just left. They have to be somewhere close by. Search the grounds. We're searching for Watson, Lestrade, and Donovan."_ That was Mycroft's voice.

Jim breathed out slightly. "That sight ability of yours is handy, luv."

John sighed. "Jim, now is not the time."

Jim snickered. John could feel him slap his bum. "No time like the present. Why didn't you tell me?" There was an obvious pout in his voice.

"Because you would have used me to your advantage, again. You would have forced me to tell you every bloody thing that could and probably would happen."

Jim flicked John's ear. "You're damn right. I want to _keep_ you, Jonny Boy." His voice was slightly whiny.

John hissed. "Shut up. I need to think!"

He closed his eyes. His voice carried over to the other demigod adults hiding in the basement. "Go to the wall, backs against the brick. Now."

Jim, and everyone else, did as he commanded. John followed.

Mycroft walked into the room. His grey eyes swept the room and passed right over them. He left the basement. "Nothing up here. I suppose they fled into the woods. Move out! Leave everything exactly as it used to be."

The door closed.

"Wait." John's voice was hoarse. No one moved. No one breathed. "Clear."

Jim Moriarty sighed in relief. "You're very handy to have around, Jonny."

Sally nodded. Molly looked scared. "Come on, there's another way out of here. It leads into the garage."

They nodded and followed her.

John looked around amazed. "Who built this for you, by the way?"

Molly grinned. "Mike Stamford, son of Hephaestus and legacy of Hermes. His mother was too pour to have him travel to America, so he went to Camp Olympus, my camp. We actually grew up together. He was the one that got me the job at Bart's."

John smirked. "Good old Mike. Why didn't he come?"

Greg shrugged. "He's not as tightly linked to us. He can slip under the radar."

The demigods slipped back to London. Moriarty dropped Donovan and Lestrade off at their car. "Listen, Mycroft is after John, you, and Donovan. I'll check and see what he knows and if the rest of the government knows. If they do, then we can't deal with this ourselves, and we'll have to call in Chiron and Mr. D. Okay?"

They all nodded. Greg and Sally left quickly. Molly and John sat in Jim's car, quietly thinking about what was happening. John was actually meditating.

"Take a left!" He barked abruptly. Jim obeyed. He followed John's orders to the letter. John relaxed. "Mycroft was putting up road blocks. We can't be seen together anymore. Molly go back to Bart's. Stay there until eleven. Go immediately home and sleep. Don't go out _anywhere_."

She nodded. Panic was clear in her eyes.

John turned to Jim. "You lay low. Wait until the shooting and then show the world you live. Make a nation wide broadcast _exactly_ fourteen hours after the shooting."

Jim frowned. "What shooting?"

John grinned. "You'll see. Oh, it will be _glorious_." His eyes glinted dangerously. He rarely got these moods, but he enjoyed them when he did get them.

Jim looked at John confused. "You know, I don't really like it when someone else holds the cards and knowledge."

John smirked. "When have I ever let you down?"

Jim shook his head. "Never."

"Point made."

Jim sighed. "You're stop. Good luck on the engagement, lover boy." He smirked and drove away. John sighed.

 _I'm getting too friendly with Jim. Someday that will come back and bite us all._ He shook his head again and entered his new flat that he shared with Murderess Mary. He sighed. How in the world was he going to act properly when that came out? _I'll cross that bridge when I get to it._

He shook his head again and got himself some tea. There was a letter for him. Mycroft.

 _ **I know you are hiding something. Rest assured, I will find out.**_

John sighed. He texted Moriarty.

 _Mycroft getting bolder. Too close. ?!_ **JW**

 _Keep an eye on Time for me. Alert if red hot._ **JM**

 _Got it._ **JW**

John sighed again and sat back in his chair as he watched the letter from Mycroft burn.

He was getting some disturbing visions. Images…John shook his head. 89% chance that Sherlock would die… It was cutting it too close. But that couldn't be helped. There had to be sacrifices if everything were to come out just right… John shivered. His wife was actually going to shoot Sherlock, and John would have to let it happen. He got up and got ready for his dinner with Mary.

 **After Sherlock gets punched multiple times…hehehe**

John growled. _So, he and Mary don't like my beard?! I hadn't seen that one coming…must have sifted right over it._ John cussed. At least part of his anger had been genuine.

One does not simply insult a man's facial hair.

Mary snickered slightly. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. _She's going to ask about Sherlock and me._

"So, should I feel that my relationship with you is being threatened by Sherlock?"

John smirked. "I am not gay." He rolled his eyes. Sometimes mortals could be so awfully dull.

She giggled slightly and nestled further into her blankets. "You're going to go back and join him on his cases again, yes?"

John shook his head. "Not helping that bastard in anything." _Can't go to him yet, that would cause Magnussen to act sooner and this time it would be Mrs. Hudson in the fire, and she would die._ He shivered.

 **Appledore six months later…**

It was all John could do not to laugh aloud. He asked those questions, knowing it would tick Sherlock off. He asked those questions to bring attention to himself, knowing that Magnussen would flick his face.

It was all he could do not to laugh at the dying man. _You just got manipulated, you bastard._ He saw Magnussen's eyes widened at the smirk on John's face. The man finally knew what it was like to be a pawn.

Mycroft did everything he could to bring the man back. John even offered to help, knowing that offering to help would seal the man's death.

Molly flashed into his mind as he saw Thanatos entered the hospital room. John stood up. "Just a moment, my lord. May I…?"

Thanatos smirked. "Very well, but make it quick. Lord Hades has a special something planned for this mortal."

John chuckled slightly. He moved over to Charles Augustus Magnussen. He bent low over him. "All your life, you thought that you were the one moving the chess pieces on the board. Well, you're not. You have now met the one who is." John moved back. "Go on and die. You won't be missed."

The man's eyes widened even more. "Who _are_ you?"

John chuckled. "The Chess Player." He walked out of the hospital room. He had to pick up Mary and drive her to the airstrip. Molly had already said her farewells to Sherlock. He check his watch. It was exactly twelve hours since the shooting.

Mary was subdued and ready to go. They arrived at the same time Mycroft and Sherlock did. John took a deep breath. It had to be perfect timing.


	14. Chapter 10, Act II

**I wrote this before I watched the _Abominable Bride, just to let you all know._**

 **Ink...**

Chapter 10

John shook Sherlock's hand and watched him board the plane. John pulled out his phone. Mycroft wasn't looking his way.

 _Now!_ **JW**

 _Did you miss me? ; D_ **JM**

John felt like laughing at Mycroft's face when he got the call. He swiftly deleted the thread and messages and anything that could actually connect him to spending time with Moriarty. He had to be very careful with his facial expression, too, when Mycroft stared at him hard.

Dr. John Watson knew that bringing back Sherlock and Moriarty would cause him to be imprisoned and kept under surveillance. It was a sacrifice he had to make.

Mycroft called Sherlock back and then turned to John. "Dr. Watson, would you be so kind as to come with me?"

Scoffing, John replied. "Do I have a choice?" He turned to see Mary's face twisted in confusion. "Just…just let me explain this to my wife. Please?"

Mycroft sighed. "Very well. You can explain at the same time to Sherlock." He motioned to the plane that was turning around. John cursed.

"This will go horribly." John muttered. Mycroft smirked.

"You should have thought of that before you left the…side of the angels."

John growled. "I did _not_ join his side, you imbecilic _moron_! Just because I'm related-" He cut himself off and turned to Mary. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sherlock's long form walking swiftly to them. He could just imagine Sherlock's confusion, seeing his friend in handcuffs.

John smiled sadly at Mary. He nodded to his best friend. "Hello Sherlock. I won't beat around the bush. You hate superfluous words anyway. Mycroft lied to you. I lied to you. The DNA proved that I am James Moriarty's cousin." He looked at his wife when she gasped.

"I did not help him in any of his murders. I do not condone his actions. I helped Sherlock catch him. I wanted him behind bars. His mother and my father are half siblings. We met at a family reunion. Jim is fanatically loyal to his blood kin. Mycroft wants to use me as a bargaining chip against Jim Moriarty."

Sherlock looked like the world had been ripped out from under him. "The bombs-"

Mycroft interrupted. "Duds, brother mine. The assassins were only a blind as well. He would never kill John Watson."

Sherlock shook his head. "Your anger at my leaving you, that was real!"

John smiled sadly. "Yes, it was. I was able to forgive you, because I had been lying to you and Mary for a long time too. I can forgive Mary, because I was still keeping secrets from her." He turned angrily to Mycroft. "But, I am not criminal!"

Mycroft motioned to one of the men nearby. "Doesn't matter. You're related by blood to the most dangerous man in the world." John was grabbed and dragged to another car. Sherlock and Mary were both shouting at Mycroft to let John go. Mycroft grabbed John's phone.

John sighed as he was shoved into the black car. He shook his head at Sherlock and Mary and mouthed 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' The car drove away.

 **Jim Moriarty's flat, somewhere in London…**

Jim slammed his hand down on his desk. "I was hoping that he had some vision to help him escape!"

Greg Lestrade sighed. "He must have done the sacrifice play to bring Sherlock back. He told me that it was a 100% probability of Sherlock dying within seven months." Greg shook his head. "There's only so much you can do with the future. You can only manipulate with the pieces that you have."

Moriarty growled. "Go back to your office. Play it by ear. I'll alert Molly. You tell Sally. Keep quiet and don't incriminate anyone else. Bad enough John's been grabbed. I don't want my older brother snatched too." Greg nodded and left the flat quickly.

Jim leaned back in his chair. "There must be someway to get him out…" He sat up straight. " _Anthea_!" Taking his phone, he started barking out orders. "Get me anything and everything on Anthea, Mycroft's personal assistant!"

His men and women started scurrying around to get his orders done. Jim sighed. Mycroft was fooling himself. He had the most dangerous man in the world locked up in his car right that moment. "I'm just the second most dangerous." He chuckled at the irony. Two hours later, he had a file on Anthea. He started reading the information quietly to himself.

 _ **Name: Andrea Wallace Holmes**_

 _ **Age: 36**_

 _ **Eye color: Brown**_

 _ **Hair color: Dark Brown**_

 _ **Visible Marks: None**_

 _ **Race: White British**_

 _ **Ethnicity: Scottish**_

 _ **Mother: Elizabeth Wallace**_

 _ **Father: Not found**_

 _ **Siblings: None**_

 _ **Security Access: Ultra**_

Jim stopped reading the rest of the needless information. He had found what he was looking for. He smiled and started laughing. "Oh the _delicious_ irony! Not found…not found! I _knew_ it! Who is he? Who is he?!"

He jumped up from his chair and then froze. He stared at the security feed screen. That woman working on at computer wasn't his worker. He opened his phone and barked orders to Seb. "Everyone off this floor! Get out. Leave immediately."

Everyone left the floor except for the woman. She stood up, methodically moved to the elevator and entered his private room. Walking closer to him, she towered over her son. Jim instantly bowed. "Mother."

She sighed. "Jim, when I gave thought to you, I knew your future. I knew what you would become." Jim gritted his teeth. It was cold, pure logic, there was no such thing as a villain. No such thing as morals. It wasn't right or wrong. It was correct or incorrect. His world was a world of black and white.

Athena sighed. "However, there is some positive in you. You care about family. I will help you in that. Andrea Holmes' father is Hermes. You were correct in your suspicions. She is a demigod. She knows that she is one. Mycroft Holmes does not know that about her."

Jim breathed a sigh of relief. "How should I contact her?"

Athena laughed. "You don't need to ask me. Contact her the classic way, Son. You have forgotten the ways of your people." She vanished, the smell of well worn books filled the room after her, filling Jim with nostalgia.

Jim sighed and dug out a drachma from his wallet, that he kept there for emergencies. He went to the fountain in his private suite. It created a brilliant mist.

After opening his curtains to let the sunlight shine through, he saw a hundred different rainbows. With another sigh, he mumbled. "Iris, oh goddess of the rainbow, please accept this offering, show me Andrea Holmes, daughter of Hermes."

The mist shimmered and then formed into an image. It showed a woman at her desk. "Hello Andrea."

She jumped up with a shout. Her eyes widened. "No. No! No, no, no, no!" She was shaking her head. "You _can't_ be a demigod!"

Jim sighed. "Son of Athena. John Watson is the son of Apollo."

Andrea slumped back into her chair, her head cradled in her hands. "Terrific. I'm helping in the torture of my cousin."

Jim suddenly saw red. "They're _torturing_ him?!"

Andrea sighed and stared at him pleadingly. "I didn't _know_!"

" _Andrea?"_ That was Mycroft's voice. She gasped and slashed through the mist. Jim waited for the daughter of Hermes to call him back. He texted the news to Greg, Molly, and Sally separately.

 _Mycroft's assistant is daughter of Hermes. Pressuring her to release John. Txt when/if it works._ **JM**

They didn't respond, but he knew that they got it. A mist formed in front of him and formed into a stressed out image of Andrea. "Well?" He hissed. She sighed.

"I'll do what I can. Give me your number; I'll text you when something comes up." Jim nodded and gave her his dummy number. He didn't know what side she was on yet.


	15. Chapter 11, Act II

Chapter 11

Anthea nervously walked after Mycroft. Her husband was powerful, even for a mortal. She sighed.

"Is something wrong, Andrea? You have sighed twenty-one times in the past five minutes and twenty-seven seconds."

She took a deep breath. "I don't think we're going about this properly, Mycroft. John Watson has _helped_ us. He's tamed your brother. He's helped in cases. He's shown again and again that he's on our side. It would be extremely difficult to act for four and a half years straight without one slip up."

Mycroft nodded. "True. That is why, I'm releasing him soon."

Andrea turned to him. "Oh?"

Mycroft sighed. "It is difficult not to think of myself as the villain. The common people, pop culture, and media all paint the government as either stylishly seductive spies, or villainous, corrupt officials. They do not acknowledge that we have to make calls, sacrifices, for the betterment of the rest of the world. Bombs need to be dropped on a capital city, killing a thousand people, in order for the rest of the nation to survive. To kill a hundred people to save four million. Citizens don't realize that this is hard for us too. They think that it's easy to call out orders and watch people die in droves because of our commands. They think it's easy, _because they have never gone through it!_ They think that _they_ could do better! I think not! In the end, we're all human."

Andrea stayed silent through this whole tirade. Mycroft was frustrated. He didn't want to be the villain, but he only had so many options left to him.

Andrea understood that. She really did.

Glancing around quickly, she slipped her arm around his and kissed him swiftly on his cheek. "I know what you mean, My. I do. I support you completely. Humans just tend to focus on the negative and completely ignore the positive that the government does, because they're arrogant enough to think that they could have done it better."

Mycroft nodded and then he straightened. All traces of sadness, bitterness, and exhaustion were wiped from his face. She let him go, and they continued on to the cell that was holding John Watson.

At the door, they were waylaid by Sherlock Holmes and Mary Watson. Mary was huffing slightly, because of her pregnancy, she couldn't move as fast as she once did.

Sherlock slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Mycroft, you have to release John. I've killed, so has Mary, but you haven't thrown us in jail. John is a _doctor_. He has _helped_ people! Saved lives and yet you throw him into a cell! He can't help who he's related to! That is only a crime of association!"

Mycroft sighed. "I will release John Watson, if he answers just _one_ question truthfully."

Andrea stifled all feelings of fear. Mycroft was only doing what he thought was necessary. He was acting with the limited amount of knowledge that he had. She couldn't expect him to act on something he didn't know anything about.

They all filed into the room. John glance up through one eye. His other eye was swollen shut. For the first time in his life, John sneered. "The great Mycroft Holmes. I would stand up in respect to his glorious majesty, but alas, I'm a bit tied up at the moment."

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Don't be smart."

John started laughing. His voice was rough, and his cheek was swollen and bruised. "Don't be smart. I'm the smart one. Sherlock told me about your _amazing_ brotherly skills. You should truly be proud!"

Mycroft stifled the urge to smack the doctor across the face. He didn't look at Sherlock or Andrea.

"You are allowed to leave, if you answer this one question."

John nodded slowly. "Alright."

"Where is the rest of Jim Moriarty's family?"

John stiffened. He stared at Mycroft. "No." He shook his head limply. "You are asking me to betray my own family. You realize that right? My grandfather has lots of children and grandchildren and great grandchildren. I can't betray my own blood. How would you like it if someone asked you to betray Sherlock?"

Mycroft sighed. "I understand. Will you tell me the name of Jim Moriarty's mother?"

John started laughing, a broken and harsh laugh. "Can't tell you that either. I guess I'm staying here for the rest of my life."

Mycroft gave a frustrated sigh. "Anthea has reminded me that you have helped us. It is not possible to act for nearly five years and not have one slip up. Because of this, I was willing to give you a chance. I am still willing to give you a chance. I am not the villain. I am not the one who has blown up elderly ladies and threatened to blow up children. I am not the killer who tried to manipulate Sherlock into committing suicide. You are aiding a criminal, John."

John sighed. "I know. He's my cousin."

Mycroft nodded, and, for a second, Sherlock could see just how tired his older brother really was. He decided to intervene.

"If John were to be released, then I promise to watch over him."

"No, Sherlock. I will not have anyone related to Moriarty anywhere near you. You are my pressure point, or have you _forgotten_ that already?" He turned to fully face his brother. "I am placing a full security detail around you immediately. Do _not_ argue!"

Sherlock closed his mouth. Sometimes, people had to be reminded that Mycroft was Sherlock's older brother, that Sherlock was Mycroft's baby brother. The bond was still there, frayed, but still there.

Mycroft glared at Mary. "An ex-assassin married to Jim Moriarty's cousin. Doesn't look good for either of you." He sighed. "You will be put on a constant surveillance, audio and video footage. If you do anything suspicious, either of you, I will take your child, once born, and place her in my custody. Is that clear?"

Mary instinctively held her womb. John sighed. "Yes, very clear." Mycroft motioned for John Watson to be released. John went to Mary and held her close to him. He was relieve that she even letting him touch her, much less hold him tightly to her. She started quietly fussing over him.

They were escorted out of the government facility by Anthea. Sherlock had to stay back with Mycroft. When John was about to enter the car after Mary, Anthea whispered to him. "Your family is everywhere, from a criminal to a government agent." She stared at him pointedly. Louder, she said, "Have a nice drive, Mr. Watson. I'm sorry for the bruises."

He nodded dumbly and got into the car. She closed the door on him and watched as they drove away. Quietly pulling out her phone, she texted her husband's main enemy.

 _John is free. He knows me._ **A**

 _Good._ **JM**

Anthea gave a shuddering sigh and deleted that thread from her phone. This was yet another thing that she had to keep from Mycroft.

 _My life is far too complicated to be healthy._ She thought bitterly. Andrea Holmes walked back into the building, an air of sadness shrouding her.

 **Sorry for being absent for so long. I'll be giving more regular updates soon. Thanks for all your patience!**

 **Ink...**


	16. Chapter 12, Act II

Chapter 12

Greg was aware that he had been given shadows, so had Donovan. It had been two weeks since John had been arrested and released. Sherlock was going wild. With John absent from his side, no one could restrain him. He almost fell back on drugs. Greg started sending a hundred texts to Mycroft, begging him to let John back into Sherlock's life. The consulting detective was driving everyone batshit crazy!

 _Please! Please! Hire a sitter! Do something!_ **GL**

He got no response. Greg groaned as Donovan walked in with a glass and an aspirin. He gave her a thankful look.

"Bored. BORED! Get me a case, Lestrade!"

They both looked over at Sherlock, who was lounging on a small sofa that Greg had had brought in. Sherlock was thinking that Greg's office was a second home now. It was either bring in a sofa or let Sherlock steal his office chair whenever the tall detective wanted to.

Greg tossed back his glass of water like it was a shot of gin, oh how he wished it was a shot of gin. " _Bored?!_ You've deduced half my staff in a matter of minutes and sent over a third of the secretaries in the accounting department into tears!"

Sherlock growled and started to pace. "Where is Moriarty?! He sent a nation wide broadcast of his _face_ , shattering what was left of his identity! Why isn't he _doing_ anything?!"

Donovan rolled her eyes. "I enjoy action as much as the next person, but aren't you overdoing it, Freak?"

Sherlock ignored her. He turned violently around to face Lestrade. "Aren't _you_ concerned? _Jim Moriarty_ is alive but not _doing_ anything. This a calm before the storm! He's planning something! A quiet Moriarty is a very, very dangerous one…"

Greg sighed. He knew what Moriarty was doing. He was driving both Holmes boys up the wall with his silence. ' _The biggest prank to pull is to pretend that you're going to do something but never do it. It drives the intended victims nuts.'_ Greg sighed.

He also knew that Jim was pouting. John couldn't help him anymore as his personal lie detector and Oracle. Greg sighed heavily. His baby brother was such a _pain_!

Donovan rolled her eyes and left the office. Lestrade thought she was a lucky dog. _She_ was able to leave.

Sherlock growled. "I'M BORED!"

Greg stood up and grabbed his coat. Sherlock stared at him. "Where are you going?"

Greg Lestrade grinned at him. "Just come on. I have a case for you."

"What level?"

Greg smirked. "Oh, don't worry, you'll think that this is a level 12."

Sherlock's eyes widened. They got into Lestrade's car. Sherlock looked around. "This is to my brother's…" He suddenly smiled. "You're a naughty person, Greg."

Greg smiled, both from the compliment and the fact that Sherlock finally said his real name. "Go drive him insane, Sherlock."

Sherlock smirked and practically ran out of the car. They soon found that Sherlock should have become a burglar. They got into the house as if they owned it. Sherlock was grinning like a loon. "What should I destroy first?"

Greg smirked. "How about transform his kitchen into a chemistry lab?"

Sherlock was already gone and doing it. He shouting over his shoulder, "I NEED BODY PARTS!"

"On it!" Greg shouted back. He made a call to Donovan. Soon police cars were creating a bucket body brigade, from the Yard to Mycroft's house for Sherlock to dissect. All of the police hated Mycroft for forcing his baby brother onto the Yard and depriving the consultant detective of John Watson, otherwise known among the police as 'Sherlock's Leash and Muzzle'.

They would do anything to discommode Mycroft Holmes and give him a _little_ of what they had been suffering these two long weeks. Donovan and Anderson had even started a John Watson Memorial in a way of commemorating the man's heroism and bravery in facing a bored Sherlock _every single day_.

Everyone gave contributions to the wall, photos, letters, notes, flowers, even money. At the end of the week all of the memorabilia was packed in envelopes and hand given to John. He was aware of The Wall, and he was highly amused. Sherlock also knew of it, but he wasn't as amused.

The John Watson Memorial Wall was surprisingly popular at the Yard. Greg Lestrade had even started a blog wall for the populace. The citizens weren't told everything. They were just told that Watson and Sherlock had split because of security issues. They too were mourning the separation of the duo.

Greg leaned against a wall and watched as Sherlock ransacked his brother's house. He was laughing his head off. Greg waved goodbye to Sherlock.

"I can't be seen here, or Mycroft could get me in trouble as revenge for giving this idea to you. See you, Sherlock!"

"Bye Greg, and thank you ever so much!" Sherlock smiled happily from behind his goggles. He lit up the blowtorch again and continued his experiments.

It was two hours later when Mycroft entered his house. Andrea was with him. He was about to kiss her when he stopped. She stared at him. "The kitchen."

He nodded and brought out a gun from his briefcase. They walked quickly and quietly into the kitchen only to see a very happily occupied Sherlock and a completely ransacked kitchen.

"SHERLOCK!"

Said brother turned around and _beamed_ at them. "Hello, brother dear! Hello Andrea. Yes, I know your real identity. Tell me, why _did_ you marry my brother? Can you make good cakes?" He turned around quickly, not expecting an answer and continued scalding an eyeball.

Mycroft was flabbergasted. His brother had never done this. Never. Not even when they were children. He had never acted revenge on him before.

"How did you get in?!"

"Stupid question, Myc, and very stupid passwords. Honestly, even John would know something better than that. By the way, how is John? I wouldn't know, since I've been prevented from seeing him." He smiled again, but this time it wasn't a very friendly smile.

Mycroft slumped at the kitchen table. "So _that's_ what this is about… Sherlock, you _know_ why I can't…" He faded off. "Where are your guards?"

"Hmm? What? _Oh!_ I paid them off. They're probably in Bermuda by now." He grinned again. "I had to threaten some of them, but that's fine."

Mycroft stared at the mess Sherlock had made of his personal kitchen. He could only imagine what his brother had done to his personal bedroom. Mycroft shuddered.

"You're going to keep doing this until I allow you access to John, aren't you?"

Sherlock just smiled his sociopathic smile at his brother.

Mycroft growled. "Very well. Just get out. You'll be able to see him any time you want now, but you'll have to be under surveillance at all times."

Sherlock grinned boyishly at Mycroft. "Thanks ever so, Myc!" He was out of the house before either Mycroft or Andrea could blink. They heard a car engine roar.

Mycroft started running after him. He was moving faster than Andrea had ever seen him move. "SHERLOCK! You are _not_ taking my car!"

Andrea chuckled. _They are brothers, after all._

 **Hey guys, I owe all of you an apology. I haven't updated** ** _any_** **of my stories in nearly a month. I know it's frustrating to keep checking and finding nothing has been posted. I know that, as an writer, I have a certain obligation to fulfill with updates. I know. And I'm sorry.**

 **I found that I couldn't balance my life anymore. Last month, and this month, are still insane. I bit off more than I could chew, and I had to let some things go, including my writing and social life.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry. All updates for** ** _all_** **my stories** ** _will_** **be erratic from here on out. This story** ** _will_** **be finished. I simply cannot guarantee if it will be finished soon.**

 **Thank you for all your patience,**

 **InkstainedHands1177**


	17. Chapter 13, Act II

Chapter 13

Jim glared at his mirror. It had been a month since he broadcasted himself, and John was still under watch. _I'll never be able to grab him for myself. Pooh!_

He huffed a little and straightened his suit. His phone chimed.

 _I heard there was a Gathering of the Greeks. I wasn't invited? Should I be insulted?_ **IA**

He snickered.

 _Not at all, Irene. We're always eager for the company of the enigmatic daughter of Aphrodite._ **JM**

 _Pity. I'm still in this boring country called France. So many scandals here already that I can't make a living. No one bats an eye!_ **IA**

Jim started laughing quietly. His eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

 _Do you have anything on Mycroft Holmes?_ **JM**

 _Nothing much. Only that his baby brother is his key weakness and biggest security leak. Why?_ **IA**

Jim growled. He knew that already.

 _No photos?_ **JM**

The answer was almost immediate.

 _You're kidding right? The_ _Iceman_ _?!_ **IA**

Jim snickered.

 _Right. I'll keep in touch._ **JM**

She didn't respond, but he knew she received the message. He groaned. There had to be some way to get John out from under Mycroft's thumb… He snapped his head up in realization.

Smiling like the Cheshire Cat, he got into his car and drove quietly to 221B Baker Street. He walked quietly up the stairs, having already memorized which parts of the stairs creak.

The door was unlocked. He could hear the violin playing. Opening the door, he heaved a theatrical sigh.

"What? No tea this time?" He shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you, Sherlock! I'm disappointed!"

Sherlock twisted around. Shock was quite evident on his face, then it smoothed away, and he became cool again. "Repeating yourself? _I'm_ disappointed in you, James."

Jim gritted his teeth slightly. Sherlock couldn't possibly know that he didn't like his full name. However, when Jim spied the smirk that played on his adversary's lips, he knew that Sherlock had somehow known and had done it on purpose.

He sighed and slouched a little, only to straighten himself. "This place looks lonely without your pet around. Pity Mycroft took your favorite toy away." He forced a smirk on his face. "I do so love watching you dance to save him."

Sherlock hissed. "Don't even pretend that you aren't his cousin!"

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Your ego bruised that little Jonny Boy didn't tell you everything about him?" He snickered. "Your pride crushed, because you weren't the center of his universe?"

Sherlock looked slightly murderous. It thrilled Jim, but also, it made him wary. Sherlock was as changeable as he was. Jim was walking a fine line here.

Sherlock took a breath and let it out softly. "I'll make tea."

Jim smiled and sat down in John's chair. "You're wondering why I haven't done anything." He chuckled.

Sherlock set the tea tray down a little harder than necessary. "You want to antagonize me."

Jim snickered. "And…it's working, honey." He smiled up at Sherlock. Suddenly, his mercurial mood swung upside-down. His smile turned into a deep frown. "Now for the reason I'm here."

"You want me to somehow manipulate or persuade Mycroft into releasing John Watson and family from all surveillance. It won't work." Sherlock punctuated the last three words.

Jim stood up and took a cup of tea. "Either get them free, or say goodbye to them." He smiled. "I want him completely free, or I'm gonna take him and his family and make them vanish."

Sherlock looked at him squarely in the eyes. "You and what criminal empire?"

Jim Moriarty started laughing. "You don't think I was prepared for something like this?" He shook his head. "Those two years, Sherlock, were all for nothing. I have my empire still intact. I still have wealth, influence, affluence, and clients. Everything is still in working order." He smirked at Sherlock.

The taller man turned away and grabbed his violin and started playing Vivaldi's Spring Symphony. Jim closed his eyes and let the music wash over him. Suddenly, it stopped.

" _Oh._ " The detective's voice held something of shock and awe. He grinned. " _That's_ why…"

Jim opened his eyes and stared at Sherlock. "What?"

Sherlock set his violin down. "You're a very fastidious person. Every single thing about your attire has to be perfect. However, you shoelaces are uneven; your tie is crooked, and your collar is crimped." He turned to face Jim. "You dressed in a hurry. Panic, or as much panic as you could possibly show. You _really_ want John safe. Why? You're loyal to blood kin, but not _this_ much. No. John has something you want, not something physical. You would've taken it a long time ago. No…No, this something is in his brain, and you need time to extract it. You also can't extract it when Mycroft or myself are around. You _want_ me to refuse you, giving you _exactly_ the right excuse to kidnap John and his family. The question is, what do you want from him? Obviously it's something new. Something you didn't know about before, or else you would have taken him a long time ago, before Mary or even when everyone thought you were dead, even Mycroft. But no…no, you wait _now_ of all times. Your resurrection has put John on the radar, why? Why do that? Obviously, it wouldn't be something _you_ would want, therefore, you pulled that little broadcasting stunt for someone else. Perfect timing by the way. Perfect! I was just two feet off the air when you aired that little video. Nothing else was happening, nothing that could affect _you_ anyways. Meaning that this stunt was pulled by John. _He_ asked _you_."

Sherlock moved closer to Jim. His words spilling out of his mouth. "This means that John has a lot of influence on you. More than cousins? Could you possibly care _that_ much about blood? However, that's not the point right now. _You_ aired that video because _John_ wanted you to. How could John of all people know about something that even _I_ didn't know: _The time of the airplane_. Mycroft told him the time only a half an hour before the flight. Not long enough to arrange this little agreement between you two. Also John was with Mary, who didn't know about you, and John was also with Anthea or Mycroft. He wasn't _alone._ The question now is, how did John know something that he wasn't suppose to know. A sixth sense?"

Jim could see that Sherlock was getting frustrated. He held his breath.

"Sixth sense? John saw something that far in advance. That far into the future-" Sherlock's eyes snapped open wide. "No…" He stared at Moriarty. "John's clairvoyant. Isn't he? _That's_ why you want him so badly!"

Jim breathed out the breath that he was holding. "Amazing. All because I wasn't careful in how I dressed today…" He shook his head and relaxed into John's former chair. "I'm sorry, Sherlock." He looked up at the detective. "You now know far too much." He snapped his fingers. Sherlock blacked out. A tranquilizer dart was sticking out of his neck. Jim only hired the sniper as a back up just in case something really bad happened. Because of John's request, Jim could no longer use lethal means…until now. Jim sighed and pulled out a gun. It was boring killing his nemesis this way, but he had no choice in the matter. He had to protect John from Mycroft.

His phone chimed.

 _Leave him in the house. I'll deal with him. Trust me. He won't tell when I'm through._ **JW**

He growled.

 _This better not be sentiment, John._ **JM**

 _It is mostly. But it's also necessity. We need him._ **JW**

Jim sighed. That was true. Jim needed Sherlock. Sherlock was the best distraction that he had yet. He patted Sherlock's face. "Sweet dreams, Sherlock." He left the flat.

 **Sorry about this be so incredibly late! My life…is a mess. I don't think it will get better anytime soon.**

 **I'm really sorry.**

 **Ink...**


	18. Chapter 14, Act II

Chapter 14

John gave a sigh of relief when he got Jim's text.

 _Don't mess up, John._ **JM**

 _I won't._ **JW**

He left quickly for the flat, knowing exactly how to travel there in order to not get caught. His slipped his guards easily enough and ran up the stairs of 221B Baker Street. Just as he planned, he arrived as Sherlock was waking up.

"Hello Sherlock. Easy there. I only have…" John closed his eyes. "Seven minutes before Mycroft realizes I'm missing. Let's get you on your chair. Jim let you live. Feel lucky about that. He usually doesn't let people live after they've discovered me."

Sherlock shook his head. "You…you can read the future?"

John sighed and nodded. "Yes. Now, _obviously_ I don't want Mycroft to know about this…"

Sherlock grabbed John's arm. "Then you knew that I was alive this whole time. You knew who Mary really was. You knew that Jim Moriarty was alive. You _knew_ that I would shoot Magnussen!"

John sighed. "Yes. Yes, I knew. I knew everything. There were some things that took me by surprise though."

Sherlock frowned. "Why?"

John groaned. "Sherlock, I don't have time to explain how the futures work. Mycroft is on his way _personally_ to grab me and haul me off for more interrogations. Now, _please,_ cooperate."

Sherlock nodded, and John helped him up. "Where are we going?"

John sighed. "Time for you to know everything. But only you. Mary doesn't know. Mycroft doesn't know." He called out. "Mrs. Hudson?!"

She came out. "Yes, dear?"

"Going out. Safe house. Stall Mycroft as best you can, will you?"

Mrs. Hudson, the daughter of Demeter, smiled and nodded. "Are you going to tell Sherlock finally?"

Sherlock gave her a weird look. John smirked. "Yes, Mrs. Hudson. I'm going to tell Sherlock. Heaven help us all. A Holmes will finally see the real world."

Mrs. Hudson wrinkled her nose as she smiled happily. " _Good_." She nodded and closed her apartment door.

Sherlock accepted his coat, his face contorted in confusion. "Is this some sort of cult?"

John chuckled. "No, well… _yes_ in a way. But you are going to be… _very_ surprised." He sent out an individual text to everyone. "I'm sticking my neck out here, Sherlock, backing you. Don't cause it to be chopped off? Please?"

He called a cabby and led Sherlock out. They changed cabbies five times, until John was certain that Mycroft wouldn't find them until the next day.

"Safe. Good." He finally sent one more text. A silver Audi pulled up. Jim Moriarty glared at Sherlock.

"Fuck. You really are going to tell _Sherlock Holmes_ our secret?"

John sighed. "The easiest way to go about it, really. Now stop complaining, and _drive_."

Sherlock stared at John. He had just given Jim Moriarty a command, one that the younger man easily obeyed.

"I'm dead. I'm dying, and I'm hallucinating."

Jim Moriarty started laughing. "Sorry, darling." His pitch went up mockingly. "You're in a nightmare now. Not a dream."

John rolled his eyes. "Jim, stop being so dramatic."

Jim sighed. "Read anything?"

John closed his eyes and tilted his head. "Your drug cartel is going to be successful. Mycroft Holmes has just reached Baker Street. Anthea is with him…we have ten hours minimum."

Jim hummed happily about the news from his cartel. "I want to keep you, Jonny Boy."

John sighed. "Well, you can't."

"I can if Mycroft tries to grab you. Remember our bargain." Jim's voice went down in pitch to his usual tone. His Irish accent was sharp.

John sighed. "Yes. Yes, I remember. You keep Mary and my daughter safe, and I work for you." Jim smirked.

"Right again, Jonny Boy."

Sherlock stared at John. John shook his head. "That is only if Mycroft finds out. Sherlock won't tell his brother."

"Blood is thicker than water."

John sighed. "The only type of blood that Sherlock is interested in, when it comes to Mycroft, is spilt blood." Jim chortled. Sherlock had a faint smile.

They finally arrived at the cottage. Jim parked in the garage. They got out. John stopped both men.

"You two are smart. Clever. Genii. This time, however, let _me_ lead." He smiled threateningly at them both. "Or I _will_ manipulate the future and choose a scenario where you get hit by a truck." He marched past them and entered the house.

Jim smiled cruelly at Sherlock. "In you go. Try not to faint or anything, even though this _will_ turn your whole world upside-down." He shrugged nonchalantly. "And inside-out."

Jim then followed John into the house. Sherlock took a deep breath, took a look around him. He was in the urban area of London, not far enough out to be country, but too far to be call part of the city. He let out the breath slowly, suddenly craving a cigarette and followed the other two men inside.

He was feeling giddily eager and uneasy at the same time.

Whatever was coming, he knew it would shake him to the core.


	19. Chapter 15, Act II

Chapter 15

Sherlock stared at the group in front of him. "Lestrade? Donovan? _Molly_?!" He turned to John desperately, wanting answers.

Donovan rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Great. Now we've got the freak here."

Jim growled. "In case you haven't noticed, he's more _normal_ that _you_ , bitch! Stop calling people FREAKS!"

Greg set a hand on Jim's upper arm. Jim instantly calmed down. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at that and the explosion of emotion.

Molly smiled gently at Sherlock. "Perhaps you'd like to sit down? You look a bit…under the weather." She bit her lip uneasily.

Sherlock sat. "You dated him. He fooled you. Why are you two in the same room?"

Molly smiled anxiously. "Um…I knew who he was before that… _sorry_." She bit her bottom lip.

Sherlock stared at her. Greg sighed. "Okay, John, he listens to you best. You tell him."

John sighed. "Thanks. Okay, Sherlock, eyes on me." Sherlock looked at his friend for five years. "Sherlock, do you…trust me?"

The detective's reply was instantaneous. "Yes."

John blinked and then nodded. "Good." He sat down. "Guys go do something else right now. I need to speak without distractions." Jim pulled out his phone and started texting business. He was reclining on the other sofa chair. Molly instantly moved to make coffee and tea. Sally and Greg started going through some papers that they brought with them.

John took a breath. "Okay, the thing is. We are all related. We're all cousins. _Actually_ , Jim and Greg Lestrade are half brothers…"

Sherlock swiveled his gaze to Greg. The silver haired man waved at him cheekily. Jim snickered but continued to type on his phone.

John sighed. "Sherlock. What do you know about the Greek Myths?"

Sherlock frowned. "I read the Iliad and the Odyssey. I've also had to go through an ancient history course in high school. Mostly unimportant. I deleted almost everything. Why?" John could see Sherlock's brain going a mile a minute.

"What I am about to tell you, you have to believe."

"You're all children of the gods."

Jim started laughing. "Amazing. I want Sherlock for Christmas!" He hadn't even looked up from his phone. John rolled his eyes.

Molly glared at her cousin. "Behave, Jimmy!"

Jim rolled his eyes like a teenager would. "Yes _mother_." Molly flicked his ear and handed him some tea.

Sherlock felt for certain that his brain was going to short circuit. "Was that drug laced with ecstasy?"

Jim snickered. "Good idea, but no. Have to remember that though…"

Greg groaned from over where he was sitting. "We try _not_ to give him ideas, Sherlock. Perhaps you could continue that tradition?!"

Sherlock nodded mutely. "Yes. Sorry."

Jim just smirked cunningly.

John sighed. "Well, how are you taking this?"

Sherlock blinked. "Who are you parents?"

John nodded. "Ah…yes. I'm a son of Apollo. Jim is son of Athena. Greg is also the son of Athena. Sally is the daughter of Ares. Molly is the daughter of Thanatos. There are others, but I'm not going to tell you who or where." John smiled. "There is such a thing as…too much information."

Donovan nodded. "Yeah. And I think you just past that limit a long time ago."

Jim rolled his eyes again. "Nobody's asking you, War Brat."

"Shut it, Minerva's son!"

Everything went still. Greg straightened. "You know, you just insulted both of us?"

Jim's eyes glittered dangerously. "It's been a long time since I've cut someone up personally…" Sally looked rightfully scared.

John jumped up and stood between Jim and Sally. "Enough. We're family. We do not quarrel. Sally apologize and then shut up. We're all uneasy and tense, and we shouldn't take it out on each other. We _need_ each other."

Jim scoffed. "I don't need any of you. Except you." He pointed at John.

Molly shook her head. "No. You do need us. If we lose even one of our group, our secret is threatened. You can't kill family, Jim. The only other choice is to help protect us."

Jim growled and slumped further into his chair. Sherlock was taking this all in.

"Why?" Everyone looked at him. "Why keep it a secret? I assume that magic exists? All of you have special abilities. Why keep this all a secret?"

Jim shook his head. "Riiiiight…so we're just going to go on the telly and broadcast our family. No one believes in the Greek gods anymore, IDIOT!"

John sighed. "Sherlock, what Jim is _trying_ to say, is that the Greek gods are still around. They're real, Sherlock. They have rules. I'm pushing my luck just by letting you in on this. I could be toast, _literally_ , if Zeus doesn't like what I'm doing." John looked uneasily at the ceiling. Jim swallowed slightly. "That's why Jim's never crossed that line. He's never mixed the Greek with his work. Hell, he doesn't even take jobs from Greece or Italy." Jim nodded.

Greg took a breath. "Sherlock, chaos, of an unimaginable scale, would erupt if the mortals found out about the reality of the Greek gods. From what you know about Greek Mythology, you also would know about Greek monsters. Cyclopes, Titans, Giants, and what not…they're all real."

Sherlock frowned, and then, he smiled. "There must be something magical that's keeping the mortals from seeing the Greek world. Clever."

John nodded. "It's called the Mist. Sherlock, you have _got_ to understand, Mycroft must never know about this."

Sherlock stared at John and then nodded. "I won't tell."

Greg, Molly, Jim, and John sat back relieved. Sally looked skeptical. Sherlock made a face at her. "Oh grow up, Donovan! I'm not going to plunge the entire world into chaos because I'm bored!"

"Why not?" Her reply was caustic.

Jim smirked; he knew what Sherlock's reply was going to be. Sherlock looked straight at Jim. "Because, if Jim Moriarty can keep this silent, then so can I."

John sighed. "Thank Zeus for competitive streaks." He shook his head. "Well, now, that was nice. We all have to leave now. Mycroft is about forty-five minutes away." John turned to Jim and Sherlock. "Do _exactly_ as I say."

They both nodded. Molly cleaned up the kitchen. Greg and Sally cleaned up all evidence of more than two people being there. Sherlock gave advice and suggestions on how to avoid his brother's detection. John left last.

He nodded to Jim and Sherlock. "Remember, _don't_ adlib!"

They nodded, well, Jim nodded. Sherlock couldn't. He was tied to a chair. Moriarty had a gun to his head. John was playing off a scenario from the future. If all went according to his visions, then Mycroft would be completely put off from the 'relatives' scent. Sherlock _had_ to convince Mycroft that John had something in his brain that Jim wanted.

John needn't worry. Both Jim and Sherlock were terrific actors.

And…Mycroft trusted Sherlock.

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Ink...**


	20. Chapter 16, Act II

Chapter 16

Andrea's heart stuttered when they entered the house only to find a gun to Sherlock's head.

Jim Moriarty smiled and stroked Sherlock's cheek. "You get your brother back if I get my cousin back. Simple as that."

Sherlock was gagged, but he shook his head at Mycroft. His eyes were trying to give his brother a clue, but Mycroft couldn't pick it up.

"Step _away_ from my brother, Moriarty."

Jim giggled. "No." His tone was petulant. He started rubbing the barrel of the gun against Sherlock's neck. Up and down. Up and down. "I wanna keep him." He pouted.

Mycroft sat on a chair facing the two men. "Sherlock, _how_ -"

Jim snickered. "Eyes and ears everywhere, Mikey!" His voice turned sing song. Suddenly, however, his erratic mood shifted. His eyes became darker. "Sherly here paid off his guards. I came in and drugged him. Nice little bargaining chip, don't you think?"

Mycroft sighed. "What do you want with John Watson?"

Sherlock mumbled something against the tape. Mycroft stared at his baby brother. _He knows. He must know. This means that no matter what I say, Moriarty isn't going to let Sherlock go either. He wants both John and Sherlock._ Mycroft gave a theatrical sigh.

"What is to stop you from keeping both men?"

Jim smiled. "Ooh! Big Brother knows how to play the game!" His eyes twinkled. "The answer is, _nothing_ ~." Jim giggled again after he sang out the last word.

Sherlock felt like rolling his eyes. Jim was laying on the 'insanity' a bit thick. Both he and Mycroft knew that Jim never giggled.

Jim sighed. "Oh well…I've got to dash." He patted Sherlock's head lightly. "I'll be taking this sweet thing with me."

"John Watson is yours! Leave my brother here." Mycroft would deny till his dying day the tone a panic that was in his voice. Jim froze. He stared.

Intrigued.

"You _do_ care about him after all…" Jim gave a noise of disgust. "Was that Magnussen fellow _ever_ wrong?!" Jim stamped his foot down. "Fine. Keep Sherly. I want John completely free of all surveillance, except for the usual city cameras. Those are obvious." Moriarty rolled his eyes.

Mycroft nodded, his eyes fixed on the gun that was still caressing his brother's neck. Jim snickered. "Nighty night!" The room was filled with a gas, and Jim vanished. All three occupants of the room fell unconscious. Sherlock could hear Jim whispering in his ear.

"Don't tell. It would break John, and I would break _you_." Sherlock slumped unconscious.

Jim Moriarty got into his car and drove calmly away. He arrived at his flat bringing out his phone. "Seb, collect our guests John and Mary. Be careful of Mary. She's pregnant. Treat them nicely. Treat them kindly. No cuts, no bruises, no bad manners."

 _"Yes, boss."_

Jim hung up and smiled.

Twenty minutes later, John and Mary were brought in. He smiled. "Hello Mary. Hi John!" He was seated at his dining table. "Have a seat. Don't be so worried, Mary. I'm not killing you. I'm actually protecting you. You're family now." He smiled.

John sighed and guided his wife to the table. "It's alright. He's changeable, but he wouldn't touch you." He stared at Jim. "Or me. Don't worry, he's telling the truth."

Jim nodded. In light of John's clairvoyant abilities, he had forgotten about John's lie detection.

"The Interrogation Consultant." Jim smirked. He started eating again. Sherlock was right. He was fastidious. About. Everything.

John sighed. "Interesting."

Jim looked up from his grouper. "What is?"

John continued looking around. "This…organization of yours. It's interesting…" The doctor smiled. "You create such chaos around the world and in people's lives, but your inner sanctum is…almost obsessively clean and neat."

Jim smiled. "Astute observation, cousin dear."

John smiled and the his smile became a worried frown. "Mary…Mary eat something. Perhaps you want to lie down?"

Mary shook her head. "You really _are_ …related. I know you told me that, but it never really sunk in…"

Jim nodded sadly. "Never sunk in until you see us together."

Mary started at both of them. "I can see a faint trace…family resemblance…"

John's eyebrows rose. "Really?!"

Mary nodded. Jim laughed. His phone rang, and he looked at the ID. "Sorry. Have to take this." He walked out of the room. John sighed.

"Mary, if you'd prefer, he can get us a separate flat."

Mary looked at her husband. "John, what does he _want_ with you? Family isn't so important to a psychopath!"

"Actually, it is, Mrs. Watson. It is." Jim's deep voice caused Mary to gasp in slight panic. "Family is _very_ important to me, because _this_ family is _filled_ with secrets." He tilted his head to the side as he spoke. Slapping John on the back, he went back to his seat at the head of the table. "Very important to me." He smiled. "John, I was dead for a while, used it as vacation time. Could you tell me how those natural disasters turned out? Never got the chance to really talk about them with-" Jim cut himself off and looked at Mary. "This would be so much easier if she knew."

John sighed. " _Not_ until the baby's born."

Jim shook his head. "She's going through enough stress _not_ knowing, Jonny."

Looking at Mary in concern, John finally sighed. "Let me get my case." Jim nodded.

Mary stared at Jim. Jim just ate his fish.

John re-entered the room. "Sherlock and Mycroft are away by now." Jim smirked. "Here Mary. This is a common relaxant. If you get to stressed, then I want you to take this. Okay?"

She nodded. John quietly started speaking to her. "When you said once that you didn't think I was human sometimes…" Jim started laughing. John sent him a glare that shut him up quickly.

"Sorry." He fiddled on his phone while John spoke.

Huffing slightly, John continued. "You were actually right. Sherlock already knows this. Mycroft doesn't. It's _imperative_ that Mycroft not know this. Mycroft _is_ the British Government, Mary. He will _destroy_ my family." John took a deep breath. "What do you know of Greek mythology?"

Mary froze. She stared at John. Her voice was faint. "I _knew_ it was real…"


	21. Chapter 17, Act II

Chapter 17

Jim snapped his gaze up from his phone and onto Mary. "She can see through the Mist." His voice held awe. It was rare when that happened, especially for an adult.

Mary continued. "My parents thought that I was mad. Insane. Hallucinating. They never believed me when I told them that I saw a man with one eye. They never believed me when I told them that a snake lady was killed by a young boy my age." Mary stared at John. Her eyes were filled with relief that she wasn't actually insane. "Please, tell me what all this means."

John smiled. "The Greek gods are real. You remember, in the ancient times, stories were told about the children of the gods?"

Mary nodded and then she gasped. "You!" She turned to look at Jim. Jim Moriarty nodded.

John nodded again. "Yeah. The Greek gods still go around getting women pregnant. The children of the gods are called demigods, half bloods, or heroes. It's incredibly rare for a demigod to reach retirement age, because the Greek monsters are real too. They were allowed to live so the children of the gods can show their mettle and bravery and all that shit."

Jim rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Seriously, half the excuses the gods give are shit." Thunder cracked through the sky. Jim waved a hand. "Yada, yada, yada…"

Mary looked faint and yet excited. "That was _them_?!"

John smiled. "Yeah, they don't really like criticism about the gods." He gave Jim a look. "Jimmy here has a death wish. He's constantly antagonizing them."

Jim snickered. "They would never do anything to me. They need me."

Mary looked at John. "Why? Why would they need Moriarty?"

John sighed. "I'll tell you that after you know the basics. So, there are children of the gods running around Earth. Now, in order to have their kids survive this nice, peaceful world," Jim snickered and John smirked, "they had a camp created. This camp is called Camp Half Blood. An obvious name, but still, it serves the purpose."

"How does it keep the kids safe?" Mary's eyes were huge.

John smiled. "The borders are kept by magic. The magic has been augmented by the Golden Fleece, which is now guarded by a dragon."

" _I_ want a dragon." Jim was pouting again. "Chiron refuses to let me have one!"

John sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, I went to that camp. So did Jim. That's where we first met."

"That was only place in my life that I ever felt _accepted._ No one called me a freak. No one looked at me weirdly. I was _normal_." Jim smiled wistfully. "I wish I could go back…"

Mary glanced at John and then Jim. "Why…can't you?"

John sighed. "The very practical reason that there isn't any room. If all the demigods stayed past the age of 21 then the camp would be so crowded that there would only be standing room."

Mary nodded and gave a noise of understanding.

Jim smiled. "We can visit, but only for a few days at a time."

John kissed Mary gently. "Any questions?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I'm still trying to process this."

Jim leaned forward. "Will you keep this a secret?"

"Yes. Of course I will! I won't tell anyone." _Truth._ John heaved a sigh of relief. Jim took John's reaction as positive.

"Good. Now, I must be off. I have a meeting to go to."

"Bye Jim."

Jim waved and left. Mary looked around the room. "Who's your parent?"

John looked over to her from his plate. He was eating pot roast. Jim knew that was his favorite. "My father's Apollo. Jim's mother is Athena."

Mary smiled. "I should have known. Apollo is the god of medicine, isn't he?"

John nodded. Mary quietly started eating a little bit of the food on her plate. The little one would be hungry.

 **Meanwhile…**

Sherlock sighed and reclined on his brother's couch. "Mycroft, I've told you all I know. John Watson has _something_ in his brain that Jim Moriarty wants. Jim will keep him alive. All I know is that he _needs_ John's full cooperation, so torture will not be effective. I _don't_ know what it is, though!" Sherlock put every ounce of his acting into his words. Making his frustration very apparent.

Mycroft sighed. "Very well. We need to find out what John Watson knows."

Andrea stood up. "I think it would be best if Sherlock stayed here, don't you, My?"

Mycroft nodded. "Jim Moriarty might want another _pet_."

Sherlock growled but acquiesced surprisingly quick. Mycroft shook it off as just his brother's concern for John.

Andrea walked Sherlock to his room. "I hope you find sleep, Sherlock." She opened the door to his room.

Sherlock found it incredibly ironic that there was a painting of a Greek god hanging above the desk in the room. Hermes, if he remembered correctly.

Andrea looked him straight in the eyes when she spoke. "This used to be my room before Mycroft proposed to me, and we got married. Hermes was always my _favorite_ of the Greek gods. I find that sometimes I could _relate_ to him somehow." She smiled knowingly at Sherlock and said goodnight. Sherlock stared at the picture and felt like screaming.

 _Is everyone I know related to the Greek gods?! How come Mycroft and I are the only ones who aren't related to gods?! She kept this a secret from Mycroft the whole time. They must be very serious about keeping the mortals out of this._ Sherlock sat on his bed and started removing his shoes. _Why me then? Because of John? Is there something that they need me for?_ Sherlock shook his head and curled under the covers. Surprisingly, sleep came quickly for him this time.


	22. Chapter 18, Act II

**Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I truly appreciate your encouragement! Thank you! I'm sorry for missing an update! Please forgive me! : (**

 **Ink...**

Chapter 18

Jim texted an update to Greg and Molly.

 _John is with me. They're both well. Mary knows everything now. Sherlock is under Mycroft's watch._ **JM**

Everything was looking up. Jim smiled. "Everything's going very well."

Of course, that was when everything decided to got to hell in a hand basket. For one, Mycroft was next to Greg Lestrade when the Detective Inspector got the text from Jim. Sherlock was still at Mycroft's house under house arrest of sorts. Greg was immediately spirited away, along with Donovan, to a government facility.

Mycroft looked at the text that Jim Moriarty sent to both officers individually. He leaned back into his chair at the Diogenes Club. So far, no one else knew about the arrest. According to the Yard, Detective Inspector Lestrade and Sergeant Donovan were taken away for a case because Sherlock needed them to come to him. It had happened before, so no one questioned it.

Mycroft's main goal was to keep this arrest away from Jim Moriarty. _John is well... Sherlock was right. Moriarty isn't torturing him. He even included Mary's well being in the text. Why? 'Mary knows everything.' Why include that in a text to Sergeant Donovan? Why would she care about what Mary Watson knows?_ Then it came to him. Mycroft shot out of his chair.

"NO! That _can't_ be true!" Anthea stared at him. He didn't even register the look of pure panic in her eyes.

Mycroft went quickly to the cell that held Donovan. "Jim Moriarty sent a text to you. You. Why?" Sally remained silent. Sullen.

Mycroft sighed. "Jim Moriarty is related, by blood, to John Watson. Their parents were half siblings. Tell me, how are _you_ related to Jim Moriarty?"

Silence.

Mycroft thought back on what John said previously. _"My grandfather has lots of children and grandchildren and great grandchildren. I can't betray my own blood."_ Mycroft closed his eyes for a few seconds and then snapped them open again. Anthea entered the room. She bit her lip.

Mycroft's voice softly carried through the room. "You're _all_ family… _all_ of you are related." He stared at Sally. Really stared at her. Taking in every little detail about her that he hadn't cared enough to do previously. She was always in the back ground. No one really cared about a police officer.

 _Bracelet with the Greek design of eternal life. Tattoo in Greek, no, Ancient Greek and a symbol of Ares. Scars from fighting. Rough hands, not feminine softness. Good fighter, taught how to fight. Strength in arms and legs. Soldier's, no…warrior's eyes. Affair with Anderson. Unhappy with current flat situation. Insomnia. Suffers from nightmares. No mental trauma._ Mycroft took in everything. He stiffened and looked back on the bracelet. He'd seen it before. He's seen a tattoo like that before. Where! Where!

His lips moved without him realizing. He was unconscious before even finishing the word. _"Greek."_

Andrea whimpered as she rendered her husband unconscious. She had a strong handle on the Mist and had rendered the cameras blind at the moment she grabbed his umbrella.

Donovan chuckled as Andrea unlocked her. "Undone by his own umbrella."

"Oh, shut _up_ , Sally! We've got to get him out of here."

Sally nodded. She heaved Mycroft over her shoulder and grunted. "You've _got_ to stop making him cakes." Andrea rolled her eyes. She manipulated the Mist to make it seem that both Greg Lestrade and Sergeant Donovan had been released by orders of Mycroft Holmes and that Mr. Holmes had left for his manor. They all arrived at the house an hour later. Andrea was exhausted from using so much magic. She sat heavily on the couch. Sherlock walked in and froze. His brother's head, the back, was bleeding. Donovan was dumping him on another sofa, and Greg Lestrade was resting on the settee.

Andrea shook her head. "He knows. Or at least, when he wakes up, he'll know completely."

Sherlock moved to his brother and checked him. "Why did you do this?"

Andrea sighed. "He found out. I wanted to remove him from the facility before he could sound the alarm."

Sherlock grappled with the sheer impossibility of kidnapping a high government officer in the very building of the government. "How?!"

Andrea sighed. "You've been told about the Mist?" Sherlock nodded. She sighed again. "There are those in the Greek world who have the ability to manipulate the Mist and convince mortals into thinking and believing anything that they want the mortals to believe. I'm one of those people."

Sherlock sat back as the full implications of what she said sank in. It was the H.O.U.N.D. all over again. He couldn't trust his senses. He started to hyperventilate. Greg was on him instantly. "Calm down, Sherlock! Andrea hasn't done that to you or Mycroft. Calm down…relax. You can trust what you see and hear. She won't do that to you." Sherlock nodded and took a deep breath.

"What now?"

Andrea sighed. "We have to convince him, first, that this isn't a conspiracy against the government, and second, that he needs to keep this a secret."

Mycroft groaned. Sherlock helped his brother to sit up. "Hello Mycroft. It's seems that we've stepped into Alice's Wonderland."

Mycroft sighed. "Yes. So it would seem. The problem is, that my _wife_ seems to be among them."

Andrea bit her lip. "I had to remove you from immediate contact with the government, Mycroft. I'm sorry, it couldn't be helped."

Mycroft sighed. "Let me guess, you're related to Jim Moriarty too?"

Greg looked affronted. "Not everything revolves around Moriarty! We happened to be all related to John Watson!"

Mycroft winced at the loud voice. Sherlock sent an admonishing look at Greg.

Greg sighed. "Sorry, but don't always think about us as consorting with criminals."

The bell rang. Jim Moriarty waltzed in. John and Mary were right behind him.

" _Well_! _This_ is a mausoleum!" Jim winked at Mycroft. "It fits you perfectly!"

Sherlock stared at John. "What are you doing here?"

John pointed to Greg. "He texted me. No, I didn't catch this. I saw it, but I didn't think it would happen. The probability of it happening was slime, so I overlooked it."

Mycroft stared at John, registered his words and then sighed, leaning his head back. "Of course! Clairvoyant. _That's_ why."

Sherlock nodded. "The video was John's idea too. He didn't want me to take that flight. So, in a way, he gave you an opportunity to keep me alive."

John smiled and gave a cheeky wave. Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Terrific. Greeks still exist. Should I jump to the conclusion that Greek gods are real and alive too?" His voice was laced with heavy sarcasm.

Jim smirked. The door opened and closed and Molly walked in out of breath. "Got the text. What's going on?"

Mycroft groaned and slumped further into his sofa. "Is there _anyone_ that I know who _isn't_ related to the gods?!"

Andrea nodded. "All the government officials that you interact with, your parents, and Sherlock." Mycroft sighed.

Sherlock straightened. "Wait, Mrs. Hudson, who is she?" Mycroft mouthed, ' _Mrs. Hudson?!',_ at Sherlock, and his younger nodded.

Jim gave a laugh. "She's the daughter of Demeter. I'm son of Athena. Greg is my big brother! Molly is the daughter of Thanatos. Sally Donovan is the daughter of Ares. John Watson is the son of Apollo." John held Mary closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Mycroft stared at Andrea. "And my assistant?"

Andrea smiled. "Daughter of Hermes."


	23. Chapter 19, Act II

Chapter 19

"…so _that_ is why you can't tell anyone about the Greek world." John finished his explanation.

Mycroft sipped the tea that Andrea had made for him. He gave a long suffering sigh and nodded. "Very well. It wouldn't do for the government to fall into chaos, would it?"

Jim gave a mocking laugh. He hadn't stopped texting on his phone since he arrived. Mycroft glared at him. "Must you continue your…criminal activities in my house?"

Jim looked up and then smirked. "Oh no, I wasn't doing anything for my business. I was texting Mr. Brunner."

Greg, Sally, Molly, Andrea, and John all turned and stared at him in shock. "What?!"

Jim nearly dropped his phone. Greg rolled his eyes. "You're making this look worse than it really is, aren't you?"

Sally smirked. "He wants Brunner to bring in _Jackson_!" Her voice became sing song when she said the name of Jim's hero.

Jim fought down the flush in his cheeks. "Shut up! Not like _you_ haven't gotten wet at the thought of him!"

John blinked and then made a face. "Ew…you wank off thinking of him?!" Jim suddenly found his phone incredibly interesting. Mary started giggling, but she pushed John slightly. Said doctor swallowed. "Sorry, that was a bit not good."

Sherlock grinned. "So! It can happen to the best of them?"

Blushing slightly, John rolled his eyes. "Shut up, HFS."

Sherlock looked confused. "What?"

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "I'm surrounded by children. He means High Functioning Sociopath, Sherlock. Obviously."

Jim snickered. " _Obviously_. Oh boy! I'm glad I was an only child!"

Greg looked at Jim and chuckled. "Yeah, you're an only child with around thirty other siblings. All just as smart as you." Both Sherlock and Mycroft blinked at that revelation.

Jim looked at Greg mischievously. "Then what happened to you?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "I take stupid pills to fit in with the masses." Jim snickered.

Sally smirked. "No, he really does. He's trained himself to act, think, and speak like an average person would."

Sherlock stared at Greg. "IQ?"

Greg smirked. "160."

Mycroft straightened from his chair. "And you've pretended _all your life_ to be an idiot? You even tricked Sherlock?"

Sherlock gave Mycroft an irritated glance. "And he fooled you too!"

Greg smiled. "I haven't trained my brain in deductive skills. I do have specific skill sets; however, I just choose not to show them to the world."

Jim chuckled. "Skill sets such as he's a bad ass at maths and engineering. He knew how to make a Hydrogen bomb at the age of eight, and an engine at the age of five. He even invented another bomb, called the Wipe." Jim suddenly pouted and gave Greg his best puppy eyes. "He won't give me the blueprints though."

Greg rolled his eyes. "No, and I never will. Those stay here." He pointed to his head.

Mycroft stared at Greg. "What is the Wipe?"

It was Jim who answered. "Basically, it obliterates all living tissues and leaves the building standing. It could wipe out an entire city, and leave everything a complete ghost town. The blast radius can be calibrated to _exact_ specifications."

Greg shrugged. "I just wanted to see if it could be done."

Jim chuckled and got up from his seat. He draped his arm around Greg's shoulders. "It can be done alright. It's one of the few things I _can't_ do. Won't you please show it to your baby brother?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

Greg growled and bodily lifted Moriarty and dumped him back in his chair. "Do you want a pounding?"

Jim snickered. "No." He straightened up and fixed his clothes. "You should apologies to my Westwood."

Greg rolled his eyes. Molly just continued looking through her papers and filing them in her clipboard. Her eyes lit up. "Oh! Sherlock! You'll love this one! Decapitation."

Both Sherlock and Moriarty turned to look. Sherlock bounded over to see. "Oh…nice. I want it." Molly smiled.

"I'll let you slip into the morgue tomorrow and cut it open."

Sherlock beamed at her.

Jim looked at the photos. "Oh yes…" He smiled. "You'll have plenty of corpses like that soon, Sherly. There's a new serial killer in town. He asked me to fund him, but I refused."

John looked at Jim startled. "Why not?"

Jim gave John a look. "He was…monstrous."

Molly started and stared at Jim. "He's…was this…?"

Jim shook his head. "A mortal. Wrong place wrong time."

Mary moved closer. "What kind was this…serial killer?"

Jim glanced at her and then frowned. "I don't know. I've never seen one of his kind before."

John paled. "There were many that haven't been caught since the Doors were closed."

Greg frowned. "I bet they're looking for daughter of their keeper." They turned and stared at Molly.

She was very pale. "No…"

Jim moved quickly over to her. "You'll be safe. I'll send a full bodyguard duty on you. All of them are of Ares." She leaned into his embrace.

"Thanks Jim." He smiled and kiss her temple almost delicately. They moved to the other sofa and sat next to Sally, who also comforted Molly.

Mycroft and Sherlock stared at the scene and the stared at each other. They blinked and then looked at Mary. She was just as stunned as they were.

John, intuitive as always, smiled. "Jim was telling the truth. He is obsessively devoted to blood kin. He's got no one on his father's side. We're all he's got. Besides, we're the only link he has to a life that is _anything_ but boring." Jim started laughing quietly as he held Molly.

John's smile vanished. "I need to meditate. I'm thinking my father is blocking my sight."

Greg frowned. Jim looked up from Molly and narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

John sighed. "I'm not the Oracle. He doesn't want me to know everything a god knows. That would make me even less mortal."

Mary moved closer to John. Andrea tentatively stepped towards Mycroft. Mycroft nodded to her, and she slipped in beside him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they started speaking to each other quietly. Sherlock was busy filing, categorizing, and thinking about everything he had been told these past few days.


	24. Chapter 20, Act II

Chapter 20

Sherlock shook his head. This was almost too much. He gazed at over at John. The doctor's eyes were closed. His fingers were fidgeting, his lips parted slightly.

It was quiet. Sherlock sat next to Greg Lestrade. "You never really needed my help at all, did you?"

Greg looked over at Sherlock and shook his head. "No, you're wrong. I did need your help. I'm an engineer who's interested in justice. I'm observant, possibly more than the next person, but you leave me behind in the dust. I didn't want to be known as a man who made weapons of mass destruction, so I joined the police. It was a straightforward and simple job that allowed me perfect excuse to carry a firearm."

Sherlock smiled. "You didn't join the military, but you did join the police. An unobtrusive way to protect yourself from monsters. Clever."

Greg smiled. "Glad you think so. Anyway, yes, I will still be calling on you for help. I am smarter than the average person, but you have a specific skill set that I lack."

Sherlock nodded and then his smile widened. "I…" He lowered his eyes. "Thank you…for…what you did that night…"

Greg ducked his head and an embarrassed laugh. "I just knew that you were a kid who needed something to focus on. It's a good deal. Stay clean and stay in detecting work." He smiled at Sherlock. Sherlock nodded slightly back. Emotions weren't his thing, but because of John, he was getting better at them.

John gave a scream and grabbed his head. Jim and Greg were instantly by his side. Mary had been pulled away by Sally and Molly. Sherlock and Mycroft were staring in shock.

Greg shouted over John's screams. "It's just a vision! A dream! He'll snap out of it soon!"

But he didn't. He kept thrashing and screaming. Jim sent a worried look at Greg. Greg struggled to keep John from hurting himself.

Suddenly everything was quiet. John gave a light sigh. He opened his eyes. They were green.

Greg gave a shout and jumped back. Jim looked sick.

John started speaking in a voice that didn't belong to him.

 _Darkness infects the scepter'd isle._

 _Hidden shadows hunt Death's Child._

 _Chaos and justice join as one-_

 _Until mortals' freedom are won._

 _Two cultures unify once more._

John slumped to into Jim's arms. Every stared at each other in shock.

Mycroft broke the silence first. "What…the _hell_ was _that_?!"

Sherlock stared at John in shock. His best friend was a bloody fortune teller! John groaned and stirred. Jim immediately helped his back to his seat on the sofa. Moriarty was giggling madly. He was singing slightly to himself.

"I've got an Oracle, an Oracle, an Oracle. I've got an Oracle! It's Christmas morning!" He kept patting John's chest lightly and grinning insanely. His other arm was wrapped around John's waist. John's head was lolling on Jim's shoulder.

Sally Donovan glared at him. "He's not going to be helping you out on your crimes!"

Mycroft looked at John as if he were a steak dinner for a starving man. "Come to think of it, I _do_ need a personal doctor…" Andrea was nodding in agreement. Her eyes glittered slightly.

Greg shook his head. "No! You can't just _take_ John for government service!"

Sherlock looked at Mary frantically. She nodded. They would have to steal John away from these people.

Molly stared at everyone arguing. Jim was looking steadily deranged. Any minute he would have a psychopathic relapse. She swallowed slightly. "ENOUGH!"

They stopped and stared at the usually quiet Molly Hooper. She glared at them all. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" She huffed. Her eyes widened as she pleaded with the people in front of her. "John is a father. He has a job, a home, a wife, and a child. You can't take his freedom away from him. He's a fighter. He craves freedom. Besides, SHOULDN'T WE BE FOCUSING ON THE FACT THAT MONSTERS ARE INVADING ENGLAND?!" She glared at all of them. Walking briskly towards Jim, everyone moved away from her. She was emanating anger. Jim gulped. "Hand him over."

Holding onto the still unconscious John tighter, Jim pouted and shook his head. "No." His voice was belligerent.

Molly sighed and place an hand on her hip. "James Achilles Moriarty! Hand. John. Over. _Now._ " Her brown eyes, usually so soft and sweet, were harsh and unrelenting.

Jim pouted even more but relinquished his grasp on John. Sherlock immediately picked John up and took him to the opposite side of the room, as far away from those lunatics as possible. Jim was still pouting, like someone had taken his favorite toy from him.

Molly turned her fury on Mycroft. "You will not touch John Watson. Ever."

Mycroft tilted his head up stubbornly. "Or what?"

Molly smiled thinly at him. "You don't know my Greek abilities, do you?"

Jim's head snapped up. His temporary bout of extreme insanity was over in a blink. "Molly Doll…don't be rash…" His voice held warning and panic. His eyes were wide. He cautiously walked over to Molly. Setting his hands gently on her shoulders, he massaged her muscles slowly. "Come on, Molls, you don't want to threaten Old Fat Face here. He ain't worth it, Molly Doll."

Molly sighed and nodded. "Fine. But if he touches Jonny-"

Jim shushed her. "He won't, luv. He won't. We'll watch each other. I'll watch him and sound the alarm if he moves to John, and he'll watch me and sound the alarm on me. Relax Molls. Calm down, nothing's going to happen to our Jonny Boy." He kissed her cheek slightly and led her away, out of the room.

Sherlock called out. "Kitchen is down the hall at the end."

Jim nodded and led her out. Mycroft lifted an eyebrow to show his perplexed attitude.

"What..." He closed his eyes and then opened them again. "Was _that_?"

Sally breathed a little easier and shook her head. "Molly is sweet tempered, but she perhaps has the scariest abilities out of all of us. She…" Sally shook her head and breathed a little. "She can rip your soul right out of your body. She could do it to the whole city of London if she wanted. A mere blink and it'd be done. She's a child of the Death god, Thanatos. Thanatos is the one that actually brings Death. It's his touch that kills the body and releases the soul. Hermes is the guide for the dead, not Thanatos. And Hades rules the land that the soul goes to." Sally's voice was slightly haunted.

Greg nodded. "Molly, when she found out, freaked out. She usually keeps herself extremely calm, because when she's emotionally high strung, bad things happen. Very bad things. That's why she spends most of her time around people who are already dead, so she can't do any damage."

John groaned in Sherlock's arms and finally woke up. "What…happened? Where's Jim? And where's Molly?" He got up, a little dizzy, but otherwise he was fine.

Sherlock stood up with him. "Jim took Molly to the kitchen to calm her down. She was getting…" He glanced at Greg. "Emotionally high strung." John instantly paled. He quickly did a head count to see if anyone was dead. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"So…nothing _happened_ right?"

Greg nodded. "Well, nothing really bad happened. Mycroft now knows Molly's ability, but other than that, everything's fine."

John nodded. "Soo…why did I faint?" He looked up at Sherlock and then around the room.

Sherlock sighed. "You obviously channeled the spirit of the Oracle."

John blinked. "What?"

 **Okay…I have some bad news. I will be putting this story on temporary (TEMPORARY) hiatus, until I watch Sherlock 4th season. I will watch it soon and continue writing while incorporating what I see in there. I've already been spoiled by some readers (sigh…), so I will tell you all now: (spoiler)**

 **Mary will remain alive. Jim will remain alive. Molly and Sherlock will not have a romance. And the Percy Jackson gang** ** _will_** **be involved but not too much. I'm not going to do any major alterations with the fourth season. Only give a Greek taste to it.**

 **I hope this is okay for you all. Hopefully, I will be back within two weeks. Thank you all for your incredible comments and encouragement!**

 **Ink...**


	25. Chapter 1, Act III

**I'm back! YAY!**

 **I've got an ending in mind too! Happy days are here again!**

 **Ink...**

 **Act III – Enter America**

Chapter 1

Molly had apologized to Mycroft. Everyone was now sitting down and listening to Sherlock and Jim break down the prophecy that John had spoken.

Jim lounged on the sofa. "Darkness infects the scepter'd isle." He sighed. "In the play from Richard II there is a poem that refers to England as the 'scepter'd isle'. Obviously, Darkness will infect England."

Sherlock nodded. His fingers were steepled together. "Hidden shadows hunt Death's Child. That's obvious. Dark creatures are after Molly, who is the daughter of Death. The question is _why?_ Why are they after Molly? What do they plan on accomplishing if they grab her? Are they planning on kidnapping her or just killing her?"

Jim sent Sherlock a glare. "Sherlock. Let's not talk about Molly being killed. Hmm?"

Sherlock stared at him uncomprehendingly until his eyes lit up. "Not good?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "A bit. Anyway, 'chaos and justice join as one'. Pretty simple. Sherlock and I are chaos. Greg, John, Sally, Molly, Mycroft, and Andrea are justice." He smirked slightly at Sherlock. Sherlock didn't comment.

He just continued. "Until mortals' freedom are won." He nodded and started pacing. "This means that these shadows that are infecting England are going to attacking mortals."

Jim nodded. "But what two cultures? British and Greek?"

"How about American and British?" A new, female, American voice spoke up.

They all turned to see six teenagers. One Hispanic looking one looked like he could set the world on fire just for a laugh.

Jim jumped from where he was lounging and instantly started straightening his clothes. "Percy Jackson!" He looked ready to melt into a puddle of fangirl goo.

The girl who had spoken earlier, smirked. "How about we introduce ourselves?"

Percy stared at the Holmes brothers and Mary. A frown formed on his face. "Mortals?"

John instantly jumped up front and center. "Couldn't be helped. They had to know. They would have discovered it on their own then we couldn't have warned them ourselves."

A blonde girl with curly hair nodded. "Makes sense. Okay, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

The Hispanic boy grinned mischievously. "I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." He turned to Mycroft Holmes. "This your house?" The elder Holmes nodded. Leo grinned. "You better get yourself a dog. I sliced through your security in about a minute."

Percy chuckled. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

A black girl smiled and stepped partly forward. "Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

A meaty girl glowered at everyone. "Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

A beautiful girl stepped forward and smiled. "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

Sally Donovan started speaking first. "Sergeant Sally Donovan of the New Scotland Yard. I'm the daughter of Ares."

Greg stood up. "I'm Gregory Lestrade, Detective Inspector of the New Scotland Yard. I'm a son of Athena."

Jim moved closer to the group and spoke only to Percy. "I'm James Moriarty, son of Athena." He grabbed Percy's hand and shook it, then quickly moved back to his chair. Percy looked bemused.

Molly waved shyly. "I'm Molly Hooper, daughter of Thanatos."

Annabeth looked at her sharply. Her grey eyes assessing and almost dissecting her. Mycroft and Sherlock exchanged glances. This girl was smart.

John grinned. "I'm Dr. John Watson, son of Apollo."

Andrea sighed. "I'm Anthea, daughter of Hermes." She was sitting beside Mycroft then.

Percy strode swiftly forward. "Twelve demigods…" He glanced nervously at Annabeth.

She nodded. "Twelve demigods all gathered in one place…this isn't good."

Leo smirked. "Well it's a good thing then that Leo Awesome Valdez is around! This was what I was working on while you guys were shouting at me to hurry up." He produce five large spheres. "Something I cooked up when I was dissecting one of Archimedes' sphere."

Sherlock snapped his head up. " _The_ Archimedes?!"

Leo grinned. "Yeppers! And they're all mine." Sherlock was obviously thinking of something he could use as trade, but Leo just lifted his hand. "Not even a king's ransom would get me to trade." He started activating the spheres and setting them in a circle in the middle of the group. "This works similarly to the Golden Fleece. It pretty much radiates pure fear pheromones that are only picked up by monsters. I'm talking the common, stupid variety. It's a 'keep away' scent. Hopefully we wont be bothered, and our own scent will be masked."

Jim stared at the spheres. "I'm willing to buy some of these from you. Five thousand pounds a sphere?"

Leo did a double take. "Eight and it's a deal. With a receipt. "

Jim smirked. "Someone's a business man."

Leo shrugged. "Lived on the streets, learned how to survive the hard way." Percy snorted in agreement. All the demigods had seated themselves around the room. Molly and Hazel were talking quietly about death and stuff. Jim had somehow finagled his way to sit between Annabeth and Percy. His sister looked ready to murder him.

Percy smiled at Jim and then turned to face the rest of the group. "Okay, who're the mortals?"

Sherlock straightened. "Sherlock Holmes, Consultant Detective."

Mycroft sighed. "Mycroft Holmes. I hold a small government position."

John, Jim, and Sherlock snorted. Mycroft sent them an irritated glance. Percy smiled. "Okay, so pretty much you're more important than you want us to know. Why? You planning on backstabbing us? Holding out your position so you can win a power play later on in the game?" His green eyes glittered. "I don't deal well with betrayal, Mr. Holmes. People end up dead." Jim looked like he had fallen in love. Mycroft looked startled.

Rolling his eyes, Percy chuckled sarcastically. "What? Just because I'm not a genius means that I'm not observant and intuitive? Thanks! We _ordinary_ people shouldn't be underestimated. We might just surprise you lot."

Jim nodded. "Perfectly understandable. Ordinary people are extremely interesting." Jim said the word interesting as if it were another form of sex.

Annabeth cleared her throat and started cleaning her new dagger that Percy got her in replacement of her old one. Percy just snickered.

"Thanks. Anyway, our Oracle has given us another prophecy. It goes like this:

 _Darkness infects the scepter'd isle._

 _Hidden shadows hunt Death's Child._

 _Chaos and justice join as one-_

 _Until mortals' freedom are won._

 _Two cultures unify once more."_

Percy looked around. Everyone seemed stunned. Mycroft took a breath.

"When, exactly, did this Oracle give your prophecy?"

Annabeth glanced at her watch. "Exactly fifty minutes ago." She snapped his gaze to John. "Son of Apollo." Her eyes turned sharp. "You gave another prophecy?" John nodded. "The same one." Another nod.

Percy cursed and started pacing the floor. He turned quickly. "This has never happened before." Annabeth looked unnerved.

John looked back and forth at them. "What has never happened before."

Percy sighed. "The Spirit of Delphi is being channeled by two separate entities. One virgin girl, and one older, _married_ , man."

John nodded and then stopped. "How did you know I was married?"

Percy gave him a classic Sherlock 'don't be stupid' look. "You wedding ring." He continued pacing. Sherlock's eyes widened.


	26. Chapter 2, Act III

Chapter 2

Sherlock cleared his throat. "What can you tell about Mary Watson? The pregnant woman?"

Percy quirked an eyebrow. Sherlock waved his hand. "Just humor me." Everyone who knew Sherlock and Mycroft were looking at Percy closely. Percy shrugged.

"I can tell that she lived with John Watson before marrying him. They've been married for around eight months. She has a tattoo on her left shoulder blade, is ambidextrous, dyes her hair, is far sighted, and is a nurse. She's…" His eyes widened. "Oh. Never mind."

He turned quickly away from the woman and gestured impatiently at Sherlock. "Is there a reason for this?" Leo and Annabeth saw what he saw but didn't comment. They were just as good in deductions as he was.

Sherlock nodded. "What do you call what you just did?"

Percy shrugged. "Observation? I just do it."

Mycroft joined in. "Why?"

Percy snorted. "When you're living on the street you automatically learn to check and recheck every single person that's walking along the street beside you or you're about to pass. Check for knives, needles, guns, blades, black jacks, and fishing lines. You scan their pockets. Look into their eyes and hope to all the gods above that you look mean enough to scare them off." Jim nodded. Sherlock looked like he could relate too. Percy sighed. "Are we done?"

Mycroft smiled his thin smile. "Perfectly."

Leo yawned. Jim did a double take. "What is _that_?" His voice let on that he knew _exactly_ what it was, and he didn't like it at all.

Greg answered for them all. " _That_ is a grenade. Leo…Leo how about you disassemble that, hmm?"

Leo shrugged. "Sure." With sure, quick hands, Leo took it apart. Nothing went boom. Jim was salivating.

He grinned at Leo. "Hey kiddo, how about you come and work for Uncle Jimmy?" He winked.

Leo smirked. "Sorry, Jimbo, but I can't. I don't like created weapons of mass destruction that will be used on mortals. I only make weapons against monsters."

Percy turned to him. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you move the Argo III? It's nearing daylight."

Leo yelped and jumped up. "Buford must be getting lonely!" He fled the house before anyone could speak. Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Argo III? Buford?"

Percy chuckled. "The Argo III is Leo's flying Greek Trireme. Buford is Leo's flying, magic table. Come and look out the window. It's got cloaking devices so no government can track us. Invisibility as well." Jim was salivating again. He leaned against Percy as he looked out the window.

Annabeth growled. She pulled Jim away and smiled shark-like. "In fact, how about we just give you guys a tour?" With that, she pulled Jim Moriarty out of the house, leaving everyone else to follow. Percy chuckled. He always got amused when Annabeth got jealous. It made him feel better about wanting to eviscerate anyone who flirted with _her_.

Everyone filed out of the house and were surprised that it was dawn. They hadn't even realized that the time flew by so quickly. They boarded the ship. Leo was calling orders. Greg Lestrade yelped when the figure head of the ship moved and roared.

Percy laughed. "That's Festus. He's part of the ship but can detach any time he wants. He's what you would call an AI. He even has his own language that he taught Leo. He can spit fire, fly, and even eat. His favorite foods are Tabasco sauce and oil. Piper woke him up completely, meaning that he can't be turned off."

Jim shook his head. "That's scientifically impossible."

Annabeth shook her head. "Actually it's not." She started spewing formulas and algorithms and stuff; Jim, Mycroft, Greg, and Sherlock started arguing with her, and Percy just shook his head and continued giving the tour. Jim broke off from the argument and stuck to Percy's side like glue.

"This is the ballistae. It's pretty easy to handle and works like a dream. You point it in desired direction, and the target goes boom. Very handy." Jim snickered.

Percy led them inside and showed them around. "This is obviously the mess hall. Down this hall are the rooms. The first room on the left is the Captain's room. The room opposite is Leo's."

Jim sidled closer. "And which one's yours?"

Percy looked at him. "Um…I'm in the Captain's Room."

Mycroft looked up. "Why?"

Hazel smiled. "Percy asked the same question. Percy's father is Poseidon. King and god of the seas. Obviously, Percy has to be the Captain. Plus, he's our leader."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm not your leader. Frank or Jason are."

Clarisse shook her head. "Prissy, shut it. You've been voted Anax of Camp Half-blood. Get over it."

Percy sighed. "I'm not leader material."

Annabeth chuckled and kissed Percy's cheek. "It's okay Seaweed Brain. Everyone else thinks you are."

Percy gave a good natured huff. Jim was just staring daggers at his sister. She smiled at him smugly.

John just shook his head at the stupidity that Jim was showing. As Percy showed them the hold, he leaned closer to Jim. "You do realize that they're engaged, right?"

Jim hushed him. "Engagements can be broken, Jonny Boy." He winked.

John sighed. "You don't even know if he's gay."

Jim smirked. "That doesn't matter. When Jimmy is done with him, he'll be a fucking rainbow." John snickered and shook his head.

Percy smiled at the group, oblivious of Moriarty's schemes. "This is Blackjack. My pegasus. He's just staying here for the duration because England is so careful about her airspace. It wouldn't be safe for him unless I'm with him."

The black horse spied Jim Moriarty and reared. The whole group backed away. Percy calmed his horse down. "Quiet, Blackjack. What's wrong? Huh? Come on, talk to me, Black…" He rubbed the pegasus' nose. His eyes clouded. Turning to Moriarty, he stalked closer.

Suddenly, Percy wasn't so carefree anymore. A knife slipped into his hand. "Blackjack says that you've been smuggling pegasi. This true, _M_?" His voice was low, dangerous, and lethal. His eyes were the same as a killer's.

Jim swallowed. He slipped out his phone. "I'll give the order to release all the ones that I have in my control, and I'll shut down that whole operation." He smiled, eager to please his idol.

Percy sighed. "Good." The knife disappeared and the whole room seemed to lighten. Percy gave a blinding smile and a laugh. "Now that that's done, let me show you the engine room." He started walking on. Sherlock let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Greg and John just shook their heads. Percy was dangerous. Only an idiot would underestimate that kid.

He was also clearly unhinged in some way.


	27. Chapter 3, Act III

Chapter 3

The whole group ended up back in the mess hall. Annabeth and Leo were cooking. John gave a happy sound and rushed over to the wall. "Jim! Greg! These are of Camp!"

The other demigods came over and started looking at moving pictures. Sherlock, Mary, and Mycroft looked at them too.

"So this camp of yours is in America?" Mycroft ask.

Percy nodded guardedly. "The government doesn't know we exist. We like to keep it that way." Mycroft smiled and nodded. Hazel started serving the food. Everyone sat down.

Jim realized something as he sat down next to Percy. Annabeth was on the other side.

"Percy?" He placed his hand on Percy's arm. Percy turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"How did you get here so fast? I only texted you an hour ago."

Leo laughed. "That's because Percy is awesome! The dude can teleport!"

Percy sighed. "Can't really teleport. I can't go to places that have no water at all. I can't go the to the Sahara in daytime."

Sally and Molly glanced up from their food. "How do you teleport?" Molly asked.

Percy shrugged. "Not that hard. I'm of the sea. You have to understand that. I'm _made_ from the Sea. Because of this I can revert back to the sea, turning myself into water, evaporating and then reforming my body in another place that also has the sea. I took everyone to the coast of Ireland, and then we traveled on this ship the rest of the way."

John looked fascinated. "How does it feel? Shifting the very fabric of your body into liquid?" Sherlock eagerly listened too.

Percy smiled. "I don't feel any different, but that's because I'm a child of the Sea. Every time I teleport my friends, they throw up." Leo looked slightly green.

Hazel huffed. "Well you guys _could_ have accepted _my_ offer of shadow traveling."

Annabeth gave a queasy smiled. "Thanks, but I'd rather temporary nausea than everlasting fear of the dark."

Clarisse answered her sister's curious look. "Shadow traveling is when a child of death can travel through the shadows. As long as the beginning and the destination both have shadows, you'll be fine."

Molly's eyes lit up. "Do you think I could be able to travel?"

Hazel shrugged. "Never know till you try. My brother, Nico, taught himself, and then he taught me. I can teach you too." She smiled at Molly.

Percy wasn't eating. Every single one of the American demigods stared at him. Leo calmly asked. "Why aren't you eating?" Everyone was tense, much to the confusion of the British group.

Percy blinked and looked up. "What?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Why aren't you eating?"

Percy got up and shook his head. "Not yet. I have to do something first." He tapped Sherlock on the shoulder. The taller man stood up and followed. Jim huffed.

Percy and Sherlock quickly entered the Captain's Room. "Okay, why haven't you told anyone?"

Sherlock cocked his head. "What?"

Percy sighed. "You are not mortal. Your brother is not mortal. Why haven't you told anyone?"

Sherlock stared at Percy and then sat down. "We didn't know."

Percy sighed. "Sorry, I would've broken it to you softer."

Sherlock waved his hand in dismissal. "That's nothing. Do you know who my parent is?"

Percy gave another sigh. "This isn't good. You're going to have to keep this a secret from all those who are Greeks. Sherlock, you and your brother are the sons of Coeus, the Titan. He's the Titan of intelligence and foresight."

Percy slumped into a chair. "I'm not turning you over to Zeus right now, because I've befriended a Titan, Iapetus. I also know Calypso, a daughter of Atlas. Atlas is a Titan. Leo is now dating her. So right here, if your secret got out, you'd be pretty safe. But don't let anyone outside of this circle know. Your lives depend on it."

Sherlock nodded. He pulled out his phone and started researching Coeus. "…due to his inquisitive mind and desire to learn, he was able to gain knowledge and understanding and was able to see beyond the obvious…" Sherlock tilted his head. "Certainly seems like Mycroft and myself."

Percy grinned. "Yeah. Annabeth and I are on the look out for Titan children. When we found out from my dad that the children, if caught, were used as servants for the Olympian gods, well, we couldn't let that happen any longer. So we try and find them first. Be careful though, now that you're aware of your lineage, monsters will be aware of you too. You titan scent will no longer be repressed."

Sherlock nodded. They left Percy's cabin and Sherlock moved over to his brother. "Want to get a smoke, Myc?"

Mycroft sighed and nodded. They left the mess hall together. Sherlock leaned closer. "Do you know how Andrea views Titans?"

Mycroft groaned. "Sherlock, how could I _possibly_ know? Just today I was introduced into this world of freaks!"

Sherlock smirked. "Then we should be able to fit right in, shouldn't we?"

Mycroft chuckled. "…Yes. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Sherlock took a deep breath. "We're not human either. We're _part_ of this freak show; however, it would seem that our parentage is slightly more aggressive than the gods."

Mycroft sifted through what he knew of Greek mythology. "Titans…which one?"

Sherlock looked at the manor house. "Coeus, Titan of Intelligence and seeing beyond the ordinary."

Mycroft smiled. "At least we know how we got _that_ ability now." Sherlock grinned.

Sighing, they both pulled out cigarettes and started to smoke.

 **Erm…hi…I'm back?**

 **Ahem. *feeling very small* Hopefully you all still remember this story.**

 **Sorry for dropping off the face of the Earth.**

 **Ink...**


End file.
